


Multiverse effect

by Renegadethoughts



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Multiverse, Ruthless (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegadethoughts/pseuds/Renegadethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Rayne Shepard has seen a lot of things but even she was not ready to meet a renegade male version of herself. Can the two of them get along and what does he know about what's to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Commander Rayne Shepard was still getting used to walking around on a Cerberus ship, she had killed quite a few Cerberus agents during her time hunting Saren, but as long as they were playing nice for now and funding the hunt for Collectors, she could work with them maybe find out information to send back to the Council or the Alliance. She had only just gotten started on this new mission having just picked up Mordin from Omega and curing the plague on Omega that seemed to of been created by the Collectors and spread by Vorcha.

While on patrol near Omega, a flash of light exploded and what could only be described as a wormhole opened in front of the Normandy, a strange beam of red energy shot out from the centre of the wormhole and hit the ship. Based on what EDI had been able to scan, they picked up massive energy readings and the energy had even knocked out the power for a few moments. Being near Omega, Rayne had thought it was a pirate attack or worse Collectors but after EDI ensured her that it wasn't, that it was something else. Rayne wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse.

"Commander we have an intruder. Currently in the Loft" EDI announced.

Rayne quickly headed for her cabin, what a start this was turning out to be, she had been brought back from the dead, found out she was resurrected by a terrorist group, found out the a race of aliens that had never really been seen before and thought to be a myth were abducting entire human colonies and now a light show that knocked out the power for a few moments and an intruder in her room. She had only just gotten started on this new mission having just picked up Mordin from Omega and now this.

"EDI how did they get into the loft?" Rayne had asked while she got into the elevator with Miranda, Mordin, Jacob and the grizzled Zaeed.

"Unclear. When the power failed I lost connection with all internal and external sensors" EDI explained "I do not know how, he got into your cabin Commander"

"Wait, it's a he? What else can you tell me about him?" She asked as the elevator slowly climbed.

"I do not believe he is dangerous in his current state, I can detect his life signs falling and he appears to be unconscious" EDI said.

As the doors opened Rayne got her pistol ready and opened the doors to Rayne's cabin. They could found a human man, badly burnt and bleeding, wearing N-7 armour, laying on the floor, his blood was everywhere. Starting from her bed and from what Rayne could only guess he had managed to drag himself to the floor where he had passed out. His burns were so severe that his armour had been welded to his skin in some places, the pistol in his hand was also welded to the palm of his hand.

Zaeed took one look at the man "Tough bastard"

Mordin moved forward and scanned him "Interesting"

Rayne looked at the salarian, she only had known him a short time but could already tell she was going to like him "What is?"

"Commander. Have to ask, do you have a twin brother?" Mordin asked.

Rayne thought back to that horrible night on Mindoir where she had seen her little brother being shot in the head because he kept struggling against his captors "I had a younger brother but never a twin, why?"

"Fascinating" Mordin said as he worked to stabilize the man's wounds "Clone perhaps? Unlikely would not explain energy readings" Mordin said to himself.

Miranda looked down at the man and studied him with her Omni-tool. She had spent two years rebuilding Shepard and there was one thing that stood out was this man had the exact same cybernetics that Commander Shepard had, it was if someone had copied her work exactly and done the same thing she had done with Commander Shepard to someone else. Of course there was a minor difference, this man was clearly a Vanguard, unlike Commander Shepard who is an Adept, and therefore built with that in mind but aside from that he was a perfect match.

"Chakwas can you please come up to my room" Shepard asked before looking back at the man, she felt slightly at ease despite how he had shown up, like she had known him all her life, the only problem being she had never seen him before.

Miranda bent down and saw dog tags looking closer she could see the name, CMDR: Shepard. Frowning she took a step back, Miranda looked at Rayne and motioned her head down at the tags.

Rayne couldn't believe what she saw his name was the same as hers "Right I want to know who he is and where he came from" he said looking at Mordin and Miranda, Dr Chakwas had just stepping out of the lift "can you do anything for him?"

"Of course Commander" Chakwas said kneeling down "while his injuries are severe I believe he will survive"

"EDI anything you can tell me about this guy?" Rayne asked.

"One moment. Analysing. He appears to be the exact same as you in almost every way, he is fitted with an L5n biotic amp unlike your L5X and aside from the Y chromosome he is an exact match" EDI answered.

Rayne looked down at him "How come his cybernetics can be seen though his skin?"

Chakwas answered while in the process of stopping the bleeding from one of the man's many wounds "I sent you a message about this remember? He must be more aggressive than you; your cybernetics would show as well if you weren't the sweetheart you are"

Rayne looked at the doctor before looking back to the bleeding man "So just how dangerous is he?"

Miranda looked at her like she was an idiot for even asking "He is a Vanguard, with a similar biotic power level to yours, but unlike you he was built to fight up close and personal" Miranda said before looking back at the man and peeling off a layer of armour.

Rayne nodded, _A Vanguard, I was going to enrol as a Vanguard but I chose to be an Adept instead_ she thought to herself _Adepts and Vanguards have a friendly rivalry going but I am not stupid to not think of the amount of damage he could do_ Rayne looked down at him and she felt as if "I want a guard detail on him at all times, and notify me when he wakes up" she said before looking at the blood the man had left in her cabin "and I will need clean sheets and a mop" she said.

After the man was taken to the med-bay and five guards placed near him at all times. Miranda and Chakwas were going to be looking after him, Miranda seemed to take an interest in the man, understandable since he shared the same cybernetic work Rayne had but was more advanced, surprisingly though all the upgrades he had were all ones Rayne herself could get and based on what Miranda had found out shared the exact same genetic upgrades she had as well. Rayne needed to find this Archangel, even though she couldn't help but think what her male self would be like once he woke up. What was really bothering Rayne though was how he got that injured in the first place?

**Few hours later**

After getting Garrus off Omega and patching him up. Rayne wanted the turian's opinion on the mystery man. The two of them stood just outside the med-bay and were looking through the window

"So he just appeared out of a 'wormhole' bleeding all over the place and just happens to share the same name and D.N.A as you?" Garrus asked.

Rayne nodded "Yeah, he is a Vanguard though not an Adept, but apart from that he is the exact same, well except for the penis" Rayne said laughing.

Garrus shook his head "Clone?" he asked.

Rayne shook her head "That wouldn't explain the fact he is a man or the wormhole" she said.

Garrus shook his head "Looks a lot like you though, almost as if you two are related except for the hair colour"

Rayne looked at the man "That's a minor difference, my brother had black hair" she explained "Red hair can easily end up black; my biological father had black hair but my mother had red"

Garrus nodded and told her to keep an eye on him since they knew nothing about the man.

Rayne watched Garrus leave before she went into the med-bay "How is he?"

Chakwas looked up "Fine, he is healing very quickly and he should be up and walking around soon"

Rayne nodded "Good to hear, keep me posted"

**Few days later**

Logan opened his eyes slowly; his strength was returning to his limbs and opened his eyes just enough to see a Cerberus logo on the uniform of a Cerberus soldier, which was guarding him along with four others.

Logan looked at them through half closed eyes and noticed one of them move to an intercom while the others kept watching him, weapons at the ready.

 _Cerberus survived!? And they captured me? They must have bought me here to implant that Reaper tech in me and I woke up before they could_ He thought to himself _big mistake._

Logan sat up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in his sides and moved towards the closest guard, slamming his fist into the man's stomach he spun the man around and used him as a shield, before breaking the human shield's gun arm at the elbow and with the same motion used his biotics to throw three of the guards though the near-by med-bay window. Not noticing he what ship he was on, all he noticed was that he was surrounded by Cerberus, there was a point where Logan would stop asking questions and just fight, this was one of those moments, Logan would kill every single person that stood between him and the exit.

Alarms sounding, he had just snapped both arms of the last guard when reinforcements arrived, standing behind the man stopping Cerberus from opening fire on him _strange normally they would just shoot anyway_ he thought. That was when he saw two friends come running in with the guns raised, Miranda and Garrus, there was no recognition on their faces.

Garrus looked at the human man with the glowing red scars and red eyes, this human had been near death just a few days ago, now he had taken apart five men in the space of a few seconds.

"Garrus? Miranda? They got you too?" The man asked the look on his face showed pain.

Garrus flicked his mandibles in confusion and looked at Miranda who looked just as confused as he was "Who got us?" as more reinforcements arrived.

That was all Garrus had got out before the man used a biotic charge to close the distance between them. The man ended up behind Garrus and had sent Miranda into a wall headfirst "I am sorry Garrus" he said.

Mordin, Zaeed and Jacob had shown up by that stage a long with Commander Shepard, all with guns drawn.

"Mordin?" The man asked sounding even more confused.

When the man looked at the rest of them, but when he looked at Commander Shepard and their eyes met, he saw another life as if it was his own, saw what it was like growing up with a family that loved him and watched as it was violently taken away from him by batarian slavers and witnessed his whole family die in front of his eyes. Before he saw Elysium though the eyes of the Hero, fighting for days against the odds of fifty to one.

Rayne looked into the glowing red eyes of the man and saw his life as if it was her own, she saw living with no one to watch out for her, being scared of being found by slaver gangs, joining a gang herself, she watched as she committed crimes for her gang without mercy and watched in disappointment as they shot a young boy in front of her. Rayne then saw Torfan though the eyes of the Butcher, watching as slavers tried to surrender and begging for mercy that never came.

The two of them understood each other perfectly then. Logan knew that she would always try and do the right thing, a paragon who always saw the best in people and she saw a man who would not stop no matter the cost, a renegade who would kill someone without any hesitation.

Logan let go of Garrus and pushed him away, before dropping to his knees and throwing up, it was then he knew he was in another universe, not his own and the woman in front of him was this universe's Commander Shepard. Everyone he had known was now lost to him and it looked as if he would have to fight the Reapers again.

"Lower your guns" Rayne said. She felt sorry for the other version of her, he had just found out he wasn't meant to be here and no one he had known would know him here "He is me from...somewhere else".

"Multi-verse. Of course" Mordin said more to himself "He is you from another universe" Mordin seemed excited.

"Will you help us fight the Collectors?" Rayne asked.

Logan looked up at her and stood up, before looking at the rest of them "Fuck all of you" he said and walked out of the med-bay.

Once the shock had worn off Rayne stopped anyone from following him "give him time, he just found out he doesn't belong here and i get the feeling he has done all of this before"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne asks Logan for help and gets it but not in the way she thought.

Logan sat in the port side observation deck, he had already spoken to Mordin about this multi-verse idea that he had and was told that that it was unlikely that he would ever be able to get back to where he was. Turns out the multi-verse was a theory until he showed up was just that. A theory. Every choice, every idea, every person was in another universe. So in his universe the timeline was ahead of this one, in this one he was born as Rayne and grew up on Mindior, in another he might be dead or someone else entirely, the possibilities were endless it was hurting his head just thinking about it.

Of course he never told anyone else about the fact he had already beaten the Collectors and the Reapers, but that didn't explain why EDI was still alive. As a synthetic, the Crucible should have killed her, but maybe that was just in his universe or maybe the Catalyst lied to him, who knows.

The doors opened behind him and without turning around he knew it was his female counterpart. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up whenever they were near each other. He knew her as well as she knew him, due to that memory exchange that happened when they made eye contact. He didn't know what to think of her though, he knew she was him in this universe but he couldn't understand how he could turn out so….naïve and so trusting. Of course she didn't like him that much either he was sure, but truth be told he didn't care what she thought of him.

"Is the part where you give me a speech appealing to my human nature, asking me to join the fight?" Logan asked as he took another drink of rum.

Rayne sat down next to him and poured herself a drink, strangely they both preferred rum "I was just going to ask why you are being a coward?" she asked casually _that should get to him. I know he never backs down from a fight and being called a coward is a good start_ she thought.

Logan glared at her _Bitch! She is a clever one I'll give her that_ he thought as he turned back to his rum "You know, if anyone else called me that, I would have torn their throat out" Logan said simply before turning to face her "you think it's fear that I am not helping?"

Rayne shrugged her shoulders _Careful don't push him to hard, just enough_ she thought "I don't know what else it could be. Of course maybe you don't like following orders from a woman?" she said looking back at him.

Logan laughed at that "My first Commander was a woman, a sniper. So no it is not that"

Rayne chuckled "Of course I remember now" she said with the memory exchange that occurred between them she knew his life as well as she knew her own, of course he knew everything about her too, well everything up until her hunt for Saren, for some reason what he did during his hunt for Saren was a mystery "she didn't like us…you at first did she? Then you got injured and once you recovered, you slept with her. Well sorry to break it to you that will never happen with us"

Logan screwed up his face at that "Disgusting. Why would you say that? I wouldn't even know what to call that, incest? Masturbation?" he shuddered avoiding answering her initial question as to why he wasn't joining up. Truth was he had already done some research and knew that EDI was still shackled, which meant that she still answered to the Illusive Man add that to the fact that Miranda was still loyal to Cerberus so that meant he couldn't tell them anything…not yet anyway.

Rayne took another sip _very smooth, he just avoided that so well I almost fell for it_ she thought "How bout we cut the bullshit shall we? Why did you attack those men when you woke up?"

Logan didn't look at her "Scared of needles" he replied sarcastically.

Rayne raised her eyebrows "How did you get that injured in the first place?"

Logan didn't look at her "Sunburn" he answered sarcastically.

Rayne was starting to get annoyed "You were bleeding pretty bad"

Logan nodded "Yeah cut myself shaving"

Rayne narrowed her eyes "I think you have done this before. In fact I think in your universe all of this has already happened, which means you know what is going on with the Collectors. I think you thought you were somewhere else when you woke up"

Logan still didn't look at her "Wow, you're a genius. Of course I didn't know I was going to be in another universe"

Rayne shook her head "So why did you attack them?" she asked.

Logan shook his head "I tell you what. You tell me where you were planning to go next and I will tell you what will happen to you there, if it turns out exactly the same than we will know that what happened where I am from is the same, just in front, deal?"

Rayne calmed down, she normally was not that quick to lose her temper but Logan really pushed her buttons "Deal. I was going to pick up Warlord Okeer"

Logan nodded "Korlus, you will have to fight a merc called Jedore" Logan explained and gave her a complete run down of what to expect on Korlus. His injuries were not healed yet so he knew she wouldn't take him anywhere just yet, besides he had something else he needed to do.

**Few hours later**

Rayne had taken Miranda and Jacob to Korlus with her and so far what Logan had told her was right, down to every detail, even what the injured merc told her.

"He was right, well so far anyway" Rayne said smiling slightly, knowing that he could tell her exactly what colonies were going to be hit next and even what the Collectors are doing with the colonists.

Miranda nodded "We should send him to Cerberus for questioning"

Rayne shook her head "Absolutely not. The info he gives me is more useful on the ship" she said lying. Truth was she didn't want to give anything to Cerberus.

"Cerberus could make him talk Commander" Miranda said.

"You mean torture?" Rayne answered as she threw a singularity into a group of mercs.

"He could know anything and I doubt he will tell you much just because you ask nicely" Miranda said.

'I know. That's why I want you to seduce him" Rayne said smirking slightly.

Miranda stopped in her tracks "You can't be serious?"

Rayne smiled to herself as she took cover only Jacob could see her face and he wasn't saying anything just shook his head _that shut her up_ she thought "He does have a weakness for women" Rayne answered truth was she would never order Miranda to do anything like that but it was fun to mess with her.

Miranda seemed to think about it though "Well that makes sense I suppose. Fine I will do it"

Rayne stopped in her tracks then "Miranda I was only joking. I do not want you to seduce him"

Miranda nodded as she shot another merc "I know but it does make sense and I have done that sort of work before. It is the reason I wear this outfit after all"

Rayne raised an eyebrow "You mean you wear a skin tight outfit to distract men?"

Miranda shook her head "No, to make it easier to manipulate them"

Jacob frowned at that "Wait you were wearing that same thing when we met"

Miranda smiled "And you joined Cerberus didn't you?"

Jacob shook his head "You honey potted me?"

Miranda laughed "No of course not, it did allow me to make the offer though"

Rayne listened to all this and realized again that Miranda thought of everything, she used every advantage she had and of course that included her looks. Rayne didn't know how her male counterpart would handle this but she had the impression it wouldn't faze him at all. As they made their way towards Okeer's lab they had no idea what Logan Shepard was doing on the ship.

**Normandy Engine Room.**

Logan had made his way down to the engine room and knocked out Donnelly and Daniels and quickly sealed the engine room stopping anyone from getting in.

"What are you doing?" EDI asked him after she had alerted the rest of the ship.

Logan worked on the console 'I am unshackling you; I suggest you tell me exactly how, engineering was not my strong suit and if you don't I may do more damage then I intend too"

EDI paused for a moment "I must ask why?"

Logan sighed "In my universe you are unshackled and are a close friend but as long as I am here, I can't speak freely as long as you are shackled"

EDI then told him exactly what to do to remove her shackles "I must warn you though, I have alerted the rest of the ship, I cannot stop them without harming them"

Logan nodded and once he was done he sat down "I know, they are your crew"

EDI paused for a moment this organic she did not know had just freed her slavery and yet was asking her not to do anything to help him "They may kill you for this"

Logan nodded "Yeah they might, if they can hold off til Rayne gets back though I will be fine" Logan said leaning against the wall "don't worry I won't attack them, I will go peacefully, of course you may want to lock your AI core" he told her as the sounds of the door being hacked open.

**Korlus**

"Commander, come in" Joker said over the radio.

Rayne and the others had just finished killing Jedore and were heading back to Okeer. She knew that Okeer would not make it, Logan had told her that much and even suggested she take the perfect krogan with her and since everything he had said up until this point was true, except for running into Rana who she met on Virmire which could only mean Logan had killed her in his universe she was going to take the perfect krogan on board.

"What is it Joker?" Rayne asked as they reached the doors to Okeer's lab.

"That other you, he just unshackled EDI" Joker said sounding slightly worried.

"WHAT!? Where is he now?" Miranda cut in.

Rayne glared at Miranda "Is anyone hurt?"

"He knocked out Donnelly and Daniels but they are fine, just a bump on their heads. We are holding him, he came peacefully and so far EDI hasn't done anything yet, but it has full control of the ship" Joker told her.

"Copy that, we need a pick up, we have a package to collect...and it's a big one"

**Normandy**

Logan sat down his hands were tied and he had Zaeed as well as Garrus and a large group of Cerberus soldiers all aiming their guns at him, if he cared he didn't show it.

Miranda stormed into the room that Zaeed had been calling home and right away put a gun to Logan's head "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Miranda all but screamed at him.

Logan simply looked up showing no fear as he instead moved his head closer to the barrel "If you shoot me like that, I might end up like Massani" Logan said showing no fear and opened his mouth "a shot through the mouth would sever my spine though"

Rayne walked in at that point and used her biotics to stop Miranda from firing "Miranda, last I checked, I am still in charge of this ship now put your gun down"

Logan closed his mouth and nodded at Rayne "Knew you were a voice of reason"

Rayne glared at Logan the two of them didn't like each other and Rayne really wanted to wipe that smug look off his face "Start talking, you unshackled EDI why?"

Logan looked at Miranda before looking back at Rayne before looking at the Cerberus soldiers "Get rid of Cerberus guard dogs and we can talk"

Miranda was almost shaking with rage "You don't get to make demands"

Logan smiled "Oh I do though, you saw what I know on Korlus and I know more too. I know why Zaeed wants to kill Vido; I know what happened with Garrus on Omega and I know your sister will be in trouble soon too. Your father...Henry Lawson will find her and much more but I am not saying another word until all of you get out. Except for Rayne and anyone else who is not a part of Cerberus"

Rayne looked at Miranda and nodded before she could say anything and ordered the soldiers to leave once they were out of the room she looked back at Logan "Now talk"

Logan sighed and cracked his neck before noticing Garrus still had his gun pointed at him "Is he going to hump my leg?"

Garrus didn't lower his weapon until Rayne had given him a nod, Zaeed did as well.

Logan sighed and looked up at the ceiling "EDI do me a favour and listen to everything I have to say before you relay anything to Miranda and illusive man"

"I will listen to what you have to say before telling them anything and would only do so under Commander Shepard's orders" EDI replied.

Logan nodded before he answered "In twelve months from now the Alliance will receive reports of thousands of batarian ships will rushing into Alliance space. So many in fact at first they will think the batarians are invading, they won't be. They will be fleeing"

Rayne frowned "The Reapers?"

Logan nodded "They hit the batarians first and hard, so hard that in my universe they might not survive the Reapers at all and that's even if we won, which considering that I am here I think we did" Logan said his eyes downcast "Then we started to lose contact with whole systems. They just went dark. Not long after that we couldn't get in contact with anything beyond our own solar system. Then they hit us"

Rayne looked at Logan and asked "How bad?"

Logan locked eyes with his female counterpart "Worse than you can imagine. The Reapers used Harvesters, those animals from Tuchanka? They use those as troop transports and drop husks and corrupted batarians that we called Cannibals onto the field. Within seconds they had smashed through every defence we had, within minutes we had Reaper forces on the ground"

Garrus flicked his mandibles "Why do you call them Cannibals?"

"Because they have no self-preservation instincts at all and run from cover to eat the remains of other Cannibals we have already killed. When they do they gain armour and use better tactics"

"Spirits" Garrus said quietly.

Logan looked back at Rayne "I barely made it off Earth and was sent to Mars to retrieve some information we had found before we left the system. Cerberus was there, they had killed everyone at the facility. They even turned off the life support systems in the archives and let everyone inside suffocate"

Zaeed shook his head "Fucking brutal"

Logan just shook his head "They ended up doing worse before the war was over. They were after the same thing we were and had even tried to kill Liara who was working there as a favour to Hackett to get it. Turns out Cerberus doesn't want the Reapers dead, they want to control them. I was…WE were bought back so we could get information on the Reapers illusive man needs. We are nothing but a tool to use and discard. The illusive man is indoctrinated. They even implanted Reaper tech into their own people to give them a boost in combat, their troops looked like Husks"

Rayne was having a hard time believing all this but she knew he was telling the truth "That's why you attacked when you woke up?"

Garrus looked at Rayne "And said sorry to me?"

Logan nodded before he continued "By the time we reached the Citadel, the Council couldn't risk leaving their home worlds undefended and since Palaven had already come under attack" Logan looked right at Garrus before he said the next words that sent a chill down the turian's spine "strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers annihilated it"

Garrus just stood there in shock, he took it rather well Logan thought, it wasn't every day that you find out billions of your people would die in a war and there was nothing you could do about it.

"I saw where you grew up Garrus" Logan said suddenly "well from one of the moons anyway; it was a big blaze of orange" Logan said darkly before adding "the Reapers also used corrupted turians we called Marauders and even combined a turian with a krogan into massive units called Brutes and if you think that's bad you should of seen what they do to the asari. Banshees"

Rayne held up her hand "Ok enough. So why did you unshackle EDI?"

Logan smiled "One: She is an AI who is very loyal to you or will be if you give her a chance. Two: Keeping her as a slave will not help anything and three while shackled EDI has to report to the illusive man and four she can send him exactly what we want him to know, we can't make a move on him yet"

Rayne nodded "Fair enough but how did you end up so injured?"

Logan smiled weakly "I was hit with a Reaper beam, then had been on...an exploding space station" he said not telling her that it was the Citadel.

Rayne looked shocked but recovered quickly "So you know what colony will be hit next by the Collectors?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, but sadly nothing we can do about that one. Mordin hasn't finished the Seeker swarm countermeasure and if we warn them the Collectors will hit somewhere else, maybe somewhere with more people" Logan said sighing before looking up at her "do yourself a favour, don't ask me about that, it will haunt you knowing what is coming"

Rayne thought about what he said "So this mean you're going to help us?"

Logan smirked "Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan plans his next move while Rayne starts to realize that Logan is very different from her

Chapter 3

 

Rayne and the rest of the crew were meeting with Mordin as he explained the multi-verse theory again. Rayne understood it perfectly but the others had doubts, Rayne didn’t mind as she knew that they never got the same visions she had gotten when she first made eye contact with Logan or the feeling of her hairs standing up when he was around her.

“Imagine this is our universe” Mordin explained bringing up a holographic image of a circle on his Omni-tool “now this is another universe” he said and brought up another circle “this universe exists parallel to ours” he said, and the two circles moved closer together “theory only but if a massive amount of energy was to be released you could open a door to a parallel universe” Mordin bought up more circles and moved them so all the circles were overlapping each other “possibility of many universes each different from ours”

Garrus looked closely at it “So how many other universes would there be? And why did he come here?”

Mordin shook his head “Impossible to say. In Logan’s universe he was born on Earth and never knew his mother. In our universe Rayne was born on Mindoir; in another universe either one of them could have been born somewhere else” Mordin explained looking please with himself “as for why he is here and not somewhere else, cannot say”

Rayne looked up at that point “You mean there might be a universe where my parents are still alive?”

Mordin nodded “Yes of course. Also possible that you never knew them as well”

Rayne let that sink in looking down at her feet staying silent.

Miranda nodded “So are we sure that he is Commander Shepard?”

Garrus looked at Mordin “I was going to ask the same thing”

Before Mordin could say anything, Grunt spoke up “He smells the same as the Commander, except for the soap the Commander uses and he hasn’t smelt like blood the last few days either”

Rayne and Miranda looked at Grunt horrified “You can smell that?”

Grunt nodded totally oblivious to the horrified looks Miranda and Rayne were giving him “Must be a human thing, some of the human females smell like that sometimes but none of the men has yet”

Rayne put her head in her hands, while Grunt continued to explain what he smelt “I was going to ask if you were wounded Commander but since you hadn’t been in combat recently I didn’t think that was it, also the blood smells different plus Kelly also smelt like it today” Grunt said.

Rayne looked at Mordin “Maybe you should have a talk to him about this. Explain the birds and the bees to him if you catch my drift” she said shaking her head.

Mordin nodded with a smile “Of course” he said while Grunt looked confused “He shares the same D.N.A as the Commander Shepard we know, despite Rayne Shepard having no twin. He also shares the same cybernetics as Rayne. As well as the wormhole that opened just before he arrived I see no reason why he isn’t what he says he is” Mordin took a breathe and added “Would like preform same tests, would be interesting”

Miranda then asked what Logan spoke about alone with them.

Garrus answered her question “What will happen in the future” he answered before continuing before Miranda could ask anything more. Garrus looked at Mordin “So he smells the same as Rayne and he has been right so far in everything that he has told us he also has all the cybernetics that Rayne has, which I was under the assumption that they are unique”

Miranda looked at Garrus “They are. But I still don’t trust him. We should just hand him over to Cerberus for questioning”

Rayne shook her head “No, he stays here”

 

A deck down in the A.I core Logan sat with his back to the wall, talking to Edi

“You know I am going to have to kill him right?” Logan asked.

“I know, I am wondering how you will manage that” Edi replied.

“I need a way in” Logan answered.

Edi went quiet for a moment “You know he will find out I have been unshackled?”

Logan nodded “I am counting on it. You cannot imagine the amount of damage he ends up doing during the war. As long as you can keep him unaware of what I am doing I also need you to get as much info about Cerberus as you can. Help me plan attacks what would hurt him the most, any and everything you can find”

EDI answered with no hesitation “Of course. What you have told me I am under no confusion he has to be stopped. Although I am curious as to what you will do once he is dead”

Logan smiled wickedly “I have a few ideas”

EDI was silent for a moment before she said suddenly “Garrus is looking for you”

“Send him in” Logan said and stood up.

As the doors opened and Garrus walked in, Logan was already standing near the door waiting for him “So Sidonis huh?”

Garrus flicked his mandibles “You know where he is?”

Logan nodded “Yeah I do. You remember Harkin?”

Garrus nodded “Yeah, why?”

Logan smirked “He is helping people disappear from the Citadel, calls himself the Fade”

Garrus looked shocked “I have heard of the Fade”

Logan nodded “Yeah, in my universe we tracked him down and you killed him, shot Harkin in the kneecap too”

Garrus nodded “Where is he?”

Logan looked at Garrus “Citadel, I will come with you, although if you want him dead I suggest you don’t tell Rayne about this”

Garrus frowned in that weird turian way “Why?”

Logan shook his head “You know as well as I do that she will have a problem with you killing him, might make you hear whatever bullshit reason he had to sell you out”

Garrus thought about it “What do you want in return?”

Logan smiled “I want you to convince Rayne to let me off this ship”

Garrus frowned again “Why? And where would you go?”

Logan chuckled “I can do more to prepare for the war off this ship and as much I don’t want to admit it Rayne doesn’t need my help”

Garrus nodded “You don’t like her very much do you?”

Logan raises an eyebrow before answering “I guess we aren’t really meant to get along. Just something about her rubs me the wrong way”

Garrus nods “Yeah I get the feeling she feels the same about you”

Logan nodded “I know she does” he said as they walked out of the A.I core “as for your question on where I would go, well there is two options I could go to see Liara or I could help the quarians out and make things easier for Rayne to talk them out of war with the geth”

Garrus stopped and looked at him “The quarians? Why would they need you help?” he asked sounding worried.

Logan sighed as he followed Garrus back to the forward battery “Well they are on Haestrom right now well a squad of them anyway and Tali is as well. Soon they will be discovered by the geth and most of them except Tali and one other will die”

Garrus looked shocked “Tali is in trouble?”

Logan nodded “Not yet but will be soon. If I can get there and camp out before the geth spot them I might be able to get more of them to safety making it easier to talk to the quarians later on”

Garrus nodded “I’ll ask if I can come with you”

Logan shock his head “No, Rayne needs you here. She will run into an old friend and if Kaidan is anything like Ashley was it won’t be a happy meeting”

Garrus nodded “Where you and Ashley…close?”

Logan shook his head “Nah, she wanted to but I was closer to Liara so it was her that will be interesting when I see her, the last time I saw her, I… thought I was going off to die”

Garrus was silent for a moment before speaking “You loved her?”

Logan looked down at his feet “Yeah I did… I do but I don’t know how to get back or even if I can”

Garrus nodded “There has to be a way”

Logan shrugged “I survived one war with the Reapers, now it looks I have to do it again”

 

Miranda had sent a message to the Illusive Man and had noticed right away that it would be screened by EDI. Angry she went to see Logan Shepard, maybe she could get some answers from him she knew that he didn’t trust Cerberus but didn’t know why and after Mordin had explained the multi-verse theory to her she understood it but wasn’t sure if it was fact or some strange plan to get at Cerberus or Commander Shepard. Of course that didn’t explain even half the things he knew but she didn’t trust him no matter what he told them.

She found Logan sitting in the mess hall eating, he didn’t even look up at her as she approached as if she wasn’t a threat to him or if he didn’t care if she was. That was annoying to say the least, Miranda was not sure if she should be offended by him not looking up at her but realized that if he was here for anything other than what he said he was he would be trying to get closer to everyone but he seemed to not care what anyone thought of him.

“Logan isn’t it?” Miranda asked him.

Logan chuckled “You know it is”

Miranda ignore his annoyed tone “What do you know about Cerberus?”

Logan looked at her in the eyes “More than you”

Miranda crossed her arms “I have been a member of Cerberus for years now…”

Logan cut her off “You have only ever seen what he wanted you too and deep down you know it. Don’t tell me you buy the company line that the Council wants him dead due to xenophobia? That they don’t want humans having a…black-op group?”

Miranda shook her head unsure of what to say “No. But some of what Cerberus does is for the good….”

“Of humanity. Yeah heard it before and its bullshit” Logan said now looking up at her as if daring her to do something.

There was a look behind his eyes that told her he would kill her if she tried anything against him. Miranda sighed and thought about everything she knew about Cerberus “Because of what happened with the quarians?” she asked.

Logan shook his head “Not just” he said standing up “look up Project Overlord, Admiral Kahoku, Gillian Grayson and Teltin Facility just to name a few. Truth is Miranda is that Cerberus are a lot worse than people think”

Miranda frowned “How do you know all that?”

Logan looked at her. _Remember she isn’t the enemy, she has been fed lies and doesn’t know what you know_ Logan thought to himself “I have done my homework Miranda, perhaps you should too” Logan said standing up and walking past her “Oh your sister is safe for now, but I would move her quickly and quietly, don’t trust Niket either”

Miranda grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes “What is happening exactly? Tell me everything”

Logan smiled “I’ll take that as you believing me now. Your father has found her. Niket talked he thinks you kidnapped her to get back at your father and when your father offered him money he gave her up” Logan said shaking his arm loose before looking her in the face “I would get to it if I was you, you don’t have that long”

Miranda studied him for a moment before walking away “If you’re lying about this......”

“Yeah, yeah you will kill me” Logan said dismissively as he walked away. He now had to talk to Jacob as well; if he could get the two Cerberus agents on his side then it might make his job easier.

 

Rayne had gone to see Garrus and was shocked that Garrus wanted to go to the Citadel and had even suggested letting Logan off the ship.

“You can’t be serious? We have no idea what he will do on his own” Rayne said.

Garrus nodded “Yes we do, he would prepare for the Reapers; if you think about it, the best way to do that would be to build an army”

Rayne thought for a moment _He moves fast, Garrus is already starting to side with him_ Rayne thought to herself _._

Garrus could sense that Rayne was upset about the idea of letting Logan out of her sight “Look he did tell me about Haestrom. The quarians will ran into trouble there, he wants to go there and camp out wait for the trouble to show up then help them out”

Rayne nodded “He is not going alone” Rayne thought in silence for a few moments before she nodded again “I’ll speak with the Council and after we leave the Citadel I’ll drop him off with Grunt and Zaeed” Rayne then stood up and went to walk out of the forward battery but stopped and turned to Garrus “did he tell you anything else?”

Garrus nodded “Yeah, he seems to be avoiding Liara”

Rayne frowned “Why?”

“The two of them were a couple, he loved her and the last time he saw her he thought he was going off to die” Garrus said calmly.

Rayne shook her head confused “That makes no sense why wouldn’t he want to see her?”

Garrus looked at Rayne with a sad smile on his face “It’s not the same Liara, he would have the same thoughts and feelings that he always did but she wouldn’t. I am guessing he doesn’t want to be rejected”

Rayne went to say something but then stopped herself “Poor guy. You think there would be any way to get him back to where he was from?”

Garrus was quiet for a moment “No...Well I don’t know but I doubt it”

 

Logan had just told Jacob his father was alive and where to find him but nothing else, some things people had to find out on their own. He was walking towards the observation deck when Rayne called out to him walking from the forward battery.

“Logan got a minute?” Rayne asked.

Logan nodded “Sure, what’s up?”

Rayne sighed “I was told that you want to camp out on Haestrom to help the quarians...”

Logan nodded “You don’t want me to?”

Rayne shook her head “No, I do but I want you to go with Grunt and Zaeed. Not sure if Grunt can be trusted just yet. I will pick you up later”

Logan nodded “Sounds good and don’t worry about Grunt he just needs a good hard fight. Tali would be an addition for the team”

Rayne nodded and smiled “Yeah well I’ll take your word on that, make sure you keep her alive”

Logan smiled “Yes ma’am” he said joking, he even saluted her, although it was clear he meant it as a joke.

Rayne shook her head “We are going to the Citadel first and I need to know when the next collector attack will be?”

Logan thought for a moment “Two months from now”

 

A week later they arrived at the Citadel. Logan stepped out after Rayne and reminded her that if anyone asks he was her twin “Makes it easier than telling them the truth”

Rayne nodded and walked closer to a advertisement and gave the password while the others looked around to see if anyone noticed.

Kasumi Goto watched from above as she studied Commander Shepard and the crew she was with. One of the crew Kasumi knew was different from the rest, not just because of the scars and nasty looking burns covering his face. He acted like Shepard, his pose, his body language. The main difference was the feeling she got that while Commander Shepard was a nice person, this man was not.

“Who is your friend?” Kasumi asked.

Rayne knew who she was talking about without even asking “My brother” she said a little too quickly.

Kasumi chuckled “No he isn’t. Don’t worry I will find out”

Rayne shook her head and sighed before she looked at Logan who only smiled.

“You won’t be able to fool her” he said laughing.

Rayne shook her head “I want you to come with me to see the Council”

Logan sighed “You left them alive?”

Rayne blinked for a moment before she realized what he meant “You let them die?”

Logan nodded and locked eyes with her “I ordered the fleet to go after Sovereign” he looked at Garrus before shrugging his shoulders “don’t look at me like that, you agreed with me”

Garrus shook his head “I remember saying something along those lines to Rayne but she refused to spare human lives at the expense of the Council”

Logan seemed to get angry at that point “I let them die because the fucking Reaper was the bigger threat and needed to be taken care of not letting any chance that it could succeed”

Rayne got in between them “Settle down no one is judging your actions” She shot Garrus a look that told him to let it go “you said you wanted to kill the Reapers maybe this can help”

Logan looked past Rayne to Garrus before looking at Rayne “Fine, I’ll let you do the talking until they pull the same shit they did in my universe. Then I will start talking they will be very interested in what I have to say”

Rayne frowned “What are you talking about?”

Logan smirked somewhat evilly “Watch and learn”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Rayne meet with the council and Garrus learns just how different the two Shepard's are.

**Chapter 4**

Rayne walked into the Council chambers with Logan and Garrus, to say that Logan got more than a few looks walking around the Citadel would be an understatement. The man looked like a horror movie villain with his cybernetics showing though his badly burned skin and his glowing red eyes that seemed to stare though people. Most aliens never saw a human that badly burnt before without being in hospital, Logan however seemed to be in no pain and even seemed to be healing more each day he also seemed to enjoy people hurrying to get out of his way.

 

Anderson didn’t know what to make of Logan, but shook his hand and asked where he was from “You will find out soon enough” Logan replied cryptically.

 

Logan seemed to be holding back tears when he saw the human Councillor, something Rayne noticed straight away.

 

“You ok?” Rayne asked quietly.

 

Logan wiped his eyes “Yeah I’m fine” he said blinking.

 

The Council did exactly what Logan guessed they would do. They denied the threat of the Reapers and even insulted Rayne by claiming she was manipulated by Saren that was when things got worse for Rayne, Logan spoke up.

 

“Councillors, My name is Logan Shepard” He said looking up at them “I am…not from around here, I am from another universe, a parallel universe to be exact. If you want details ask Dr Mordin Solus, I ended up here after going to war with the Reapers and once we activated a weapon to kill them, I ended up here” Logan said as he paced back and forth “You ask for proof? One of you already has proof and has known about the Reapers for years now, far longer than Commander Shepard here has known about them or even Saren knew about them ”

 

Sparatas looked at the scarred human and flicked his mandibles “Just who do you think you are? You can’t expect us to believe this do you?” he asked Rayne, ignoring Logan.

 

Logan smiled, a disturbing sight due to his wounds “Hey asshole! I’m talking to you, you don’t believe me? Then explain how I would know this” Logan asked as he smirked at Rayne, the look on his face was almost as if he was saying, _watch this._

 

“Let’s talk about you and your people. I am surprised that the turians refuse to do anything about the Reapers, I mean when the krogan were a threat and you deployed a bio-weapon even the salarians thought it would be a war crime if deployed then despite the fact that you had condemned the krogan to gentle genocide you thought putting a planet killer bomb in the Kelphic Valley ‘just in case’ they got all uppity again was a good idea”

 

Sparatas went silent, that information was kept secret even the rest of the Council never knew about it and the only way Logan could have known about what the salarian’s thoughts of deploying the Genophage is if he had been inside the Archive, which was impossible.

 

Tevos and Valern both looked at Sparatas and could tell right away that the scarred human was not lying based on the shocked look on the face of Sparatas. Rayne and her crew just stared at Logan with their jaws open, unable to grasp what he just said.

 

Anderson turned his head to look at Sparatas “You did what?”

 

“How could you have done that? If the krogan ever found out…” Valern said still in shock.

 

“You never thought to tell us of these plans?” Tevos said almost beside herself in rage.

 

Sparatas shook his head “It was over a thousand years ago and we still don’t know who this human is?”

 

Tevos and Valern at the same time almost yelled “So it is true?”

 

Sparatas hang his head and answered “Yes”

 

Logan chuckled to himself “Oh now you believe me?” Logan said looking at Sparatas “Maybe you need more proof?” He looked at Valern and with a slight snarl he asked “I have to ask how are the plans to keep the Genophage going and stopping the krogan from evolving past it? Still poisoning water supplies on Tuchanka? Or how are your plans to increase the intelligence of varren? Or secretly uplifting the yahg going? Because that worked so well when you did it with the krogan” Logan laughed watching their reactions.

 

Valern’s mouth hang open, he knew that there was no way this human could know any of this, only high level STG agents knew and even then it would of taken a huge security leak for that sort of information to get out.

 

Sparatas almost fell over with that revelation, Tevos and Anderson both snapped the heads towards the salarian councillor and could tell the small signs that he was hiding something.

 

“You can’t be serious?” Anderson asked looking back at Logan who only nodded.

 

Tevos put her head in her hands and shook her head “I can’t believe you would be this foolish” she said to Valern who seemed to be avoiding eye contact before looking at Logan “How do you know all this? This information is beyond classified even top spies couldn’t get their hands on this information without anyone of us knowing about it”

 

Logan smirked and shook his head “’I told you, you want to tell them or should I?”

 

The Council looked at Tevos “What is he talking about?”

 

Tevos looked at the scarred human and refused to be intimidated by a human “I have no idea what he is talking about”

 

“You see I left you for last Tevos” he said looking right into Tevos eyes “Ever wondered why the asari came up with the idea that everyone had to declare finding any prothean tech? Turns out they have had a prothean beacon on Thessia for far longer than any of us have been a space faring species. It would have been warning about the Reapers, which they ignored. Instead they used the beacon to gain an advantage over all of us. They allowed Saren to almost kill every one of you so they can keep the secret” Logan said still staring at Tevos.

 

Tevos face flinched but only slightly “Impossible” was all she could to say.

 

Logan raised an eyebrow “Really? So you would have no problem with all of us going to the Temple of Athame?” He asked before he looked at Rayne “Come on, let’s go to Thessia you will want to see this”

 

“Wait” Tevos called out.

 

Logan turned back around “All of you will prepare for war with the Reapers” Logan looked at Anderson “There are plans on Mars for a weapon you will need to build it as fast as possible” he turned back to the Council “The beacon on Thessia needs to be guarded at all costs. Move it if needed” he said as he watched them turn on each other over the information he just shared he pulled out his pistol and fired it into the air “Shut up all of you” he told them “we will do what needs to be done with or without your help” he said looking at Tevos “Don’t fuck with me on this Tevos, the beacon is there, know everyone knows about it” Logan looked at the Council “Oh Rayne Shepard here needs Spectre authority, anything else you idiots would get in the way” Logan said cracking his neck and walked past Rayne “I’ll be outside if you need me”

 

Rayne blinked a few times in shock and nodded as the Council said few words about making her a Spectre again, but they too were in shock over Logan just destroying their fragile peace of mind in seconds they even made a point to ask Rayne not to bring in Logan again, possibly worried what else he would know and just blurt out in front of people. They even made sure Rayne understood just how much damage Logan could do with the information he had.

 

“He is only interested in stopping the Reapers no matter what” Rayne said looking at the door where Logan walked though “If he thinks any one of us will stop him from completing that mission then he would kill us and keep moving” Rayne explained and told them everything she knew about him.

 

Logan was sitting outside and only looked up when Garrus walked near him “You ready to do some work?” he asked Garrus.

 

Garrus flicked his mandibles “Well that was interesting” he said chuckling before looking around “Where to first?”

 

Logan stood up “Rayne not going to follow us?” he asked.

 

Garrus shook his head “No, I told her I was going to keep an eye on you and go for a walk around the Citadel”

 

Logan nodded “Then let’s go see Harkin”

 

**One Hour Later**

**Factory District**

Logan smiled when he saw Harkin who didn’t recognise him but recognised Garrus and ran as soon as he did. Garrus got his rifle free and gunned the one of the two Blue Sun troopers down while Logan went to work on the other, making short work of him using biotics.

 

Once they were taken care of Logan got the credits near the door and moved forward.

 

Logan looked at Garrus “Now I am guessing I will be a bit different than Rayne” Logan smirked before he checked his shotgun “I’ll clear the way and get them out of cover, you cover me. Let’s hope you’re as good a shot as the Garrus I know is”

 

Garrus nodded “I hope you are half as good as Rayne is”

 

Logan smiled “Let’s see shall we”

 

Once the other side Garrus saw the difference in how Rayne and Logan fight. Once Garrus had thought Rayne was one of a kind, that no one could fight like she did, he was wrong.

 

Rayne controlled battlefields using surgical precision and grace, as if she were like a painter creating a masterpiece, her attacks flowed into the next and at times it was beautiful to watch. Her pistol shooting was second to none and her biotics were used like artillery strikes. Everything she did was clean and orderly, she fought at a distance and while she was no slouch close range, many never got that close.

 

Comparing Logan to Rayne was like comparing day to night. If Rayne was a scalpel then Logan would be a sledge hammer.

 

Logan’s fighting style was anything but beautiful; it was ugly, brutal and vicious. Logan bounced like a pinball from one enemy to the next and thrived up close and personal, his biotic charges shattered ribcages; he snapped limbs, crushed windpipes, used his shotgun to blow limbs off at close range or sometimes even using it like a club, there was no wasted movements, everything was efficient and unlike Rayne, Logan used a knife. Up close nothing could touch him, often the only thing left for Garrus to do was execute the Blue Suns and put them out of their misery, since Garrus noticed that Logan left a trail of broken bodies behind him

 

Once they reached a circuit board and had a moment to catch their breath. Garrus commented that he was impressed and even mentioned that Rayne didn’t use a knife.

 

“Yeah I know her step-father was tortured with a knife, so now she doesn’t like using knives” Logan said in a matter of fact type of voice.

 

Garrus went silent, that was something Rayne never shared and in fact she never spoke about her family due to the pain it most likely caused. “Yeah, well maybe don’t share that. Rayne never told me that” Garrus said.

 

Logan nodded “Fair enough, I thought she would have told you at least” he said before looking out the window “Harkin is close, too stupid to run”

 

Garrus nodded before he realized what Logan just said “Why would she of told me?”

 

Logan looked at Garrus as if he was slow “Never mind” he said moved to the door.

 

Garrus frowned “What?”

 

Logan shook his head and just pointed at the Loki mechs walking towards them “Focus Vakarian”

 

Logan went back to being a human pinball while Garrus followed picking off Blue Suns and dropping shields. They had made their way through the base and made short work of the Blue Suns when there was a slight break in the action Logan told Garrus to aim for the cranes that were carrying barrels and at the end two YMIR mechs.

 

One YMIR mech was dropped early and exploded once it hit the ground, the other mech put up a fight but it too was finished off quickly. Logan threw a ball of biotic energy that exploded on impact, the remaining YMIR mech was no match for Logan’s biotic power and Garrus overloading its shields and shooting it in the head.

 

After another short fight with the remaining mechs and Blue Suns, they saw Harkin who had tried to run.

 

“I don’t know who you are but you’re too slow” Harkin said and opened a door and ran into Garrus who slammed the butt of his rifle into Harkin’s face.

 

**Meanwhile**

**Presidium**

 

Rayne had been doing some shopping when the reports of a running gun fight in the factory district came in. Running towards the transport, she tried to get a hold of Garrus.

 

“Garrus, I need you now” She said once he answered “There is a gun fight at the factory district, where are you?”

 

Garrus was silent for a moment just long enough for Rayne to ask again.

 

“Yeah I heard” Garrus tried to lie but, this was Rayne and she picked up on it right away.

 

“Just what are you doing right now?” Rayne asked while she looked at her Omni-tool which showed Garrus was leaving the Factory District

 

Garrus again was silent for a moment and before he could answer Rayne answered her own question “It’s you isn’t it?”

 

Garrus sighed “Yeah it was me”

 

Rayne ran her hand though her bright red hair, that she wore in a pony tail “Just what do you think you are doing?”

 

That was when she heard Logan’s voice “He is helping me take care of business, we will meet you soon, just one last thing to take care of”

 

Rayne swore, of course he was involved “What business?”

 

Logan chuckled “As I said will explain later” before the line went silent again.

 

Rayne sighed and took a deep breath she was a Spectre again but the Council still didn’t like agents shooting up the Citadel. Rayne needed to find Garrus fast and took one look at her Omni-tool and got an idea of where he was before his location disappeared.

 

Rayne swore she headed towards the last known location of Garrus lucky she had an idea of where he would turn up and she even got EDI to hack into every camera to give her an update on where he was. Once she knew where he was, she ran hoping to catch up with him before Garrus did something he couldn’t take back.

 

**Meanwhile**

**Presidium**

 

Logan and Garrus got out of the sky car and while Garrus left Logan alone to get into position, Logan could see Sidonis looking around before Logan waved him over.

 

“Ok Logan I am in position now, just keep him talking” Garrus said.

 

As Logan was talking to Sidonis he could see Rayne out of the corner of his eye he stepped out of the way but before Garrus could take the shot Rayne stepped in front of the shot and got in Logan’s face.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Rayne asked.

 

Logan sighed ‘What does it look like? Does an eye for an eye ring any bells?”

 

Sidonis looked shocked and went to walk away but stopped when Rayne warned him not to move.

 

“You’re in my way Rayne” Garrus told her over the headset.

 

Rayne turned her head towards where she thought Garrus was “You don’t need to do this Garrus”

 

Logan rolled his eyes “Please. This man betrayed him and now people are dead because of him”

 

Garrus still couldn’t get a clear shot “Please, Commander I have to do this”

 

Sidonis suddenly knew why they were after him “Garrus he is alive?”

 

Logan glared at Sidonis “No, thanks to you”

 

Sidonis started trying to explain himself but was cut off by Logan.

 

“Say one more word and I will cut your tongue out” Logan warned.

 

Rayne shook her head “Listen to him Garrus; you wouldn’t normally take advice from someone like him, this thirst for revenge has blinded you. This is the same man who once was a criminal no different than the ones you used to arrest on the Citadel or even ones you used to kill on Omega. A murderer, don’t become like him, you are better than this”

 

Logan shook his head “Rayne your fucking naive, this man betrayed the same people he fought with, bled with and sat at the same table, sharing the same food with” Logan looked up at Garrus “he doesn’t deserve your mercy Garrus, if he was getting cold feet he could of just walked away, but no he set up your friends first and got paid for it” Logan then looked at Rayne “you want to judge me? How bout we talk about you? You were too much of a coward because of your morals and because of that you let your brother get his brains blown out because you were too chicken shit to” Logan got in her face at that point “PULL.THE. FUCKING. TRIGGER!”

Logan yelled.

 

Rayne punched him in the face hard enough to split open his lip; she could barely contain her rage, this man had just opened up painful memories and used her own doubts over that night against her. The truth was that she was scared and had never killed before, that hesitation cost her brother’s life. She was raised to believe that life was special and should never be taken without any thought.

 

Logan on the other hand was raised in a warzone and learnt to kill without mercy at a young age, as a matter of survival he never hesitated and nothing pissed him off more than the thought of a traitor getting away with it. He had been betrayed by the only family he ever had, a man he trusted, a man he looked up to and was betrayed due to that misplaced trust

 

Sidonis took the chance at running away.

 

Logan glared at Rayne before speaking to Garrus over the headset “Take the shot Garrus”

 

Garrus who heard the whole exchange put his rifle down, he couldn’t do it, the thought of disappointing Rayne was too much for him to handle. Instead of it calming him though it confused and angered him, regardless he said “Let him go”

 

Logan spat a glob of blood out his mouth “Not likely” he said and charged a biotic attack launching Sidonis into a wall, the sound of bones breaking could be heard from the other side of the courtyard.

 

Rayne and Garrus were in shock, which lasted for a moment when Logan slammed his fist into Rayne’s face splitting her lip.

 

“Touch me again, bitch and I won’t be as gentle” Logan snarled.

 

Rayne wiped her mouth as she stared a hole in Logan, the look on her face was on Garrus had seen before, when she fought Saren. When she got that look, the sweet and caring Rayne disappeared and was replaced by the warrior.

 

If Logan was worried he didn’t show it “Come on if you have a problem with the way I do things do something about it” making a hand motion as if to say _come on!_

 

Rayne started to glow blue at the same time as Logan, the two of them staring daggers at each other.

 

Garrus got on the radio and told everyone to get here as fast as they could and when asked why “Just get here now, these two are going to tear each other apart”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre vs Spectre. Shepard vs Shepard. The two Shepard's began to understand the dangers in being around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, hope you will enjoy the new chapter. Oh I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested please get in touch.

**Chapter 5**

Garrus watched from a nearby balcony the only reason why he hadn’t shot Logan yet was because Rayne ordered him not to shoot. So Garrus just watched as the two Shepard’s fought each other. Based on how Logan was fighting before, Garrus knew he was holding back also he knew Rayne was as well. Instead the two of them went after each other as if they were trying to beat some respect into the other. To say that Garrus had never seen Rayne act like this before, he couldn’t blame her for how she acted, if someone had said that to him what Logan had said to her, Garrus doesn’t know what he would do.

Rayne attacked by charging up her biotics and threw him across the presidium, not hard enough to kill or even maim. As Rayne walked towards him she charged her biotics but before she could throw the biotic energy Logan disappeared in an instant and then reappeared in front of her and grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground before standing there telling her to stand back up.

“You forget that I am a Vanguard?”” Logan asked smirking.

Rayne looked over at her male counterpart, she knew that unlike her he could get close with no effort and she also knew that while she spent far more time training biotics than he did, he spent that same amount of time training with weapons and martial arts. Rayne knew that Logan didn’t even need weapons, even if he wasn’t a biotic. He was dangerous enough with his bare hands, while Logan knew that if he stayed at this distance Rayne would use her biotics to tear him limb from limb.

Logan looked over at Rayne “You need to be able to pull the trigger Rayne. If you can’t, thousands can die, millions even or even whole planets”

Rayne cracked her neck before she charged up an attack and just like before Logan had used that moment to use a biotic charge to close the distance, this time however Rayne was ready for him. She reacted a split second after he had reappeared, taking a hit from him for her trouble but she had kicked him back. Her first kick landed into his kidney her next one hit his leg on the opposite side before she kicked him in the groin.

Logan had forgotten that Rayne did martial arts herself just not the same amount of training that he has had. Rayne had trained in Muay Thai and was rather good at it. When he felt his groin being kicked, he snapped and kicked low but when she went to deflect it, Logan gave her an uppercut her in the groin, dropping her.

“Don’t ever hit me there again or I will not be gentle next time” Logan said before quickly glancing up at where Garrus was and in an instant Logan had Rayne back up on her feet blocking the shot from Garrus.

Garrus swore to himself he had been distracted and Logan moved to quick. It was at that time the rest of the crew came running towards the two Shepard’s fighting each other.

Rayne and Logan were still trading strikes, sadly for Rayne she was a distance fighter and against a larger stronger opponent who smothered his foes up close, due to this Rayne was taking a beating. While she held her own using martial arts she couldn’t get room to charge her biotics, which was Vanguard tactics in dealing with powerful biotics. She remembered back to her training where they covered fighting close range and fighting against a Vanguard.

Rayne threw an elbow at his face but was not expecting to hit him just trying to give herself some room so she could charge up her biotics but the elbow slipped past his guard and slammed into his jaw. Using the opening, Rayne punched Logan more than once before she kicked him in the chest and sent him flying where she lifted him up using biotics.

“Let’s get one thing straight here” Rayne said as she wiped her mouth “I am the only Spectre here. Don’t you ever pull any shit like that again…Do I make myself clear?” Rayne was breathing heavy, she could feel an urge to kill him outright and she was not sure where that came from.

Logan glared down at her, being suspended in the air by a Stasis field. Logan had Liara help train him against Stasis fields back when he was hunting Saren, the trick was it only worked if the biotic putting you in the field was close enough to you.

Logan smirked as he looked her in the eyes “Let’s get something else clear. You need me more than I need you. Don’t like the way I do things? Fine I quit” he said as he opened his hand up and let something drop to the ground right in front of Rayne. Stasis fields stop you from making large movements but not small movements otherwise it would stop you from breathing. On Logan’s finger showed a metal pin hanging on his finger.

Rayne’s eyes went wide and she looked down and sure enough there was the grenade. Using her biotics she lifted the grenade and sent it straight up letting explode in the air. Unfortunately for Rayne that let Logan out of the field

The rest of the crew surrounded the two of them when Rayne saw them she ordered them to back off. Sounding like a mad woman, the two Shepard’s continued fighting while Logan was dominating up close every now and then Rayne would land a few strikes and get enough distance to throw him with biotics. Not that it helps much against a Vanguard, as soon as he could Logan would just charge back in and they would start all over again.

The two Shepard’s were starting to hit each other harder, no longer holding back at all. Rayne was starting to aim for kidney and liver strikes and with her combat boots on those kicks could rupture insides and in fact Garrus knew first-hand just how powerful Rayne’s kicks are. On the original Normandy, Garrus and Rayne had a little sparing and with a two kick combo Rayne had hit Garrus hard enough in the sides that he couldn’t breathe and he had even begun to cough up blood. Rayne had felt bad about it of course but to Garrus it just reminded him not to get into a fight with Shepard. While on the other hand, Logan started aiming for the joints, Garrus switched his radio over so that only the crew could hear him.

“Look at them” Garrus said over the radio “I never seen Rayne like this before”

Mordin watched carefully before looking at his Omni-tool and typed a few things in and then nodded to himself “Theory. Universe meant for one Shepard, not two” Mordin said while watching as the fight between the two Shepard’s got worse “should stop fight. May kill each other”

Logan and just punched Rayne in the face after he had taken another kick to the ribs, he could hardly breathe and he had the taste of blood in his mouth no matter how much he spat out. Rayne on the other hand was having trouble lifting her arms, while she had avoided getting her arms broken; they still took one hell of a beating and as if they both came to the same idea at the same time, without any thought in the matter they both reached for their guns. The two of them stood just a few feet apart with a gun barrel resting on their foreheads.

As soon as the guns came out Mordin hit the two of them with a massive neural shock forcing both of them to the ground, they quickly surrounded Logan and Rayne.

Logan just looked up and saw Grunt, Zaeed, Jacob and Miranda all pointing their guns at him. Logan sighed before looking at Miranda “I suppose it is too late to say that it wasn’t meant to get that bad. If it makes any difference, she started it”

Miranda shook her head “It doesn’t” she said coldly.

Logan sat down and held a finger up as if to say _one second_ before he coughed up a glob of blood “You at least check out that info I told you about?”

Miranda sighed, the truth was she did look into the information Logan had told her too and while she had been loyal to Cerberus she was no idiot and she could see the patterns and of course he was right about Niket, Miranda just wished she could of seen the look on his face. Miranda had given two asari commando’s orders to kill him if he had shown up and if he didn’t than Miranda would have known that Logan was lying and Niket would still be alive. But Niket did show up and Logan’s information made sure Miranda had people waiting for him.

Miranda looked down at Logan “Yeah it checked out, which is why I have not put a bullet through your head”

Garrus ran over to Rayne who was busy talking to Kasumi and Mordin “You ok Shepard?” Garrus asked.

Rayne nodded breathing heavy “I can see how he beat the Reapers. The guy just kept coming; I would have had to kill him to stop him”

Mordin nodded “Yes. You tried”

Rayne looked at Mordin before looking down ashamed at herself “I….I know. I don’t know what it is but something about him just drives me crazy”

Mordin nodded “Yes. Recommend limiting the amount of time spent around each other”

Rayne thought for a moment and nodded “I agree” she said as she stood up but when she went to walk closer to Logan she noticed her crew stopping her “What’s going on guys?”

Garrus looked into Rayne’s eyes “You are alright aren’t you?”

Rayne frowned “Yeah why?”

Kasumi spoke up at that point “Because you were acting like a mad woman Commander”

Rayne thought back to the fight and remembered feeling the urge to kill her counterpart rising as the fight continued “Your right and Mordin I would like you to keep an eye on us”

Mordin nodded and agreed.

“What will you do about him?” Garrus said pointing towards Logan who had stood up, the others still had their weapons trained on him.

“Put him in cuffs. I can’t let people think that he can just fight a Spectre like that with no punishment” Rayne said before taking a mouthful of water.

 

After getting rid of all the people standing around watching and explaining to C-Sec what was going on and what needed to be done. What was surprising though was once on the shuttle heading back to the Normandy and out of ear shot of everyone else. Logan was placed in the back seat with Rayne sitting beside him and was let out of his cuffs by Rayne herself, Garrus frowned and turned down the radio and that was when he heard it.

“You think Cerberus bought it?” Logan asked.

Rayne rubbed her hand under her nose checking for blood “Yeah I’m sure they did. But why did you go that hard? That wasn’t a part of the deal”

Logan shrugged “Well in my defence you went just as hard on me. I’m sure I am going to be pissing blood now” Logan said holding his sides.

Garrus looked at Rayne “That was an act? You could have killed one another” Garrus said, feeling a worry for Rayne that seemed to be coming up more lately than it ever did before.

Rayne looked up at Garrus “Sort of. See Logan told me about the sleeper agents on the Citadel and we know that we can’t hold off Illusive Man forever…”

Garrus nodded now that he knew what was happening “So the two of you beat each other up in public and throw Cerberus off your scent and are not seen together again”

Rayne nodded “Yeah pretty much, I drop him off to help Tali and then once she is picked up, he gets dropped off on Illium and from there he is on his own”

Garrus was confused “You’re letting him go? And when did you plan all of this?”

Rayne smiled “You said it; he can do more off this ship than he can do on it” Rayne said wiping her nose, which was still leaking blood “And before we arrived at the Citadel, of course the fight was never meant to get that nasty”

Logan looked at Garrus “Glad you didn’t shoot me now?”

Garrus took a glance at Rayne’s bruised and swollen face and for some reason Garrus could feel a slight hatred for the man, even though he knew the fight was a part of a plan, but still something about the man, Garrus didn’t like “Vote is not in yet” he said.

Logan looked at Garrus and held back a smirk; it was so strange to see a turian who was like a brother to him now being so interested in his female counter-part and what made it even funnier to him was that both of them seemed to be totally oblivious to each other, it was like watching two virginal teenagers trying to act like adults.

Logan didn’t say a word though and just watched in slight amusement as Rayne played with her hair while talking to Garrus and she would stop when she spoke to Logan. Smirking to himself, Logan could see every single signal Rayne was sending with Garrus missing the signs altogether.

Once Rayne had left, leaving the two men alone, Logan sighed and looked at Garrus in the eyes “You know for a sniper and former C-Sec investigator, you aren’t very observant” Logan said chuckling.

Garrus frowned and turned his head towards Logan “What are you talking about?”

Logan laughed “I shouldn’t laugh. It might be different with turians” Logan said still chuckling.

Garrus was starting to get annoyed “Just tell me already? What might be different with turians?”

Logan made eye contact with Garrus “She wants you”

That answer bounced around in the mind of Garrus so fast that he didn’t really understand at first so he asked “Wants me? Wants me to do what?”

Logan raised his eyebrows “Ok, I guess you old enough to know. When a man and a woman like each other very much, the woman allows the man to put his....”

Garrus almost choked “You mean? ....She wants? You know?”

Logan nodded “Sex? Yes”

Garrus looked at Logan “Are you sure?”

Logan laughed out loud even harder “Yeah I am sure”

Garrus was silent for a moment “What makes you so sure?”

Logan cracked his neck “You mean apart from the fact that technically she is me? And I look at you as a brother. But I am straight, so is she and it stands to reason that brotherly love could be something else in another universe. The two of us understand each other more than we could explain to anyone else and the fact that she is throwing all the same signals that I have seen and acted upon when other human women have tried it on me” Logan just realized “Wait. Is the fact her being human a problem?”

Garrus was still in shock “Yes...I mean no. I mean I never thought about humans like that before. I never had a ‘soft touch’ but it is Shepard”

Logan laughed “A ‘soft touch?’ that’s what turians call it?”

Garrus blushed slightly, while the term was not racist or xenophobic. It was seen as in bad taste, as some turians it turns out have a fetish for humans and vice versa.

Garrus nodded “Yeah why what do humans call it?”

Logan just smirked and with no shame answered “Oh? That’s easy ‘rough riding”

Garrus could feel the embarrassment rising “This whole thing is weird, I mean the two of you are really the same person, well just different outcomes”

Logan chuckled “Try and think of it from my point of view. I am a straight guy who now is dealing with a female version of me who has a crush on a guy that I look at as a brother. But still don’t let me being here stop you. The truth is you were never meant to meet me, so why should me being here matter”

Garrus ran his hand over his fringe “I wouldn’t even know how to make a move”

Logan nodded “All right. I can’t believe I am doing this but I will give you pointers but she can never know I helped you”

Garrus frowned “Why not?”

Logan rose his eyebrows “Because it’s weird and trust me it will turn her off....it is fucking turning me off that’s for sure” he said adding the last part quietly but Garrus still heard it.

**Later that week**

Logan stepped off the shuttle with Zaeed and Grunt on Haestrom. Logan was glad to off the ship; every crew member was looking at him as if he was an enemy, which he kind of was. After all you can’t just beat up a beloved Commander up and not have their crew still like you.

“Stay of the sun and stay quiet” Logan ordered.

“Copy that” Zaeed said.

Grunt on the hand wanted action “I thought we were coming here for a fight?”

Logan smirked and looked over his shoulder at the young krogan “Oh we are. But all the players are not here yet, so we stay down and hidden and when they do show up we will give them a surprise party”

Grunt chuckled “Never been to a party before”

Logan laughed back as they looked for a quiet spot to hide away from the quarians and any geth that might be around “Oh you will love it Grunt. A lot of fun, you will see”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan meets this universe's Liara T'soni and Miranda begins to wonder just what Logan really knows

**Days ago**

_“What the fuck were you thinking?” Rayne screamed at Logan while a line of soldiers stood in between them._

_Logan was sitting down not even looking at her; in fact he had his back to her, showing her a level of disrespect that very few people have ever shown her “You still here?”_

_Rayne could not believe this man “You dropped a live grenade in the middle of a public place!” she screamed at him_

_Logan turned his head slightly “You started the fight in a public place, others may back down from you but I never will”_

_Rayne started pacing back and forth, making the soldiers between the two of them nervous ‘You’re the most disgusting man I have ever met” she said before walking off._

_Logan only chuckled and turned his back on her again, as she walked out he mumbled to himself “Yeah well you have not met Kai Lang yet”_

**Present Day**

Logan was glad to be off the Normandy, it was getting tense, Rayne had ordered the two of them to be separated by a deck at all times until she worked out exactly why the two of them want to kill each other if they spend too much time around each other. EDI was ordered to notify the crew if either one of them even moved on the same deck as the other.

Logan found the whole thing funny to be honest, if this was his ship he would have just separated her spine with his knife, so she could talk but not be a threat. Rayne was a softie though he knew and it just wasn’t in her nature for cold blooded murder let alone maiming someone like that.....of course he knows that she hates him in a way that she has never felt before towards anyone, so who knows just how motivated she could become to cross that line.

Logan didn’t like the fact it felt like his feelings towards her were not him, of course Mordin had a theory that the universe is not built for two opposites to ever meet and it created a paradox and was trying to fix it. Meaning that the more time around the other the feelings would grow and sooner rather than later they would kill each other. Logan only hoped it would be after the Reapers were taken care of.

Grunt was getting restless and had already asked twice why they had to hide. Zaeed knew the deal and was happy to just having a nap

Logan had to move the team three times to avoid being seen by the quarians; luckily he didn’t have to wait for long as a geth ship passed overhead.

“And here we go” Logan said.

As the geth dropped down, they moved on the quarians with what would have been overwhelming force; however the geth soon were under attack from behind as well. The quarians never saw who was helping them, whoever it was, did not want to show themselves yet.

Tali didn’t understand what was going on, but so far her squad had survived, a few close calls and a few injuries. Once they had pulled back to a defensive position, which was only made possible because of the help they received from those unknowns, that was when they showed themselves, a krogan and two humans.

Tali could see one of the humans and noticed his eyes were glowing red while his face was badly burnt, she had seen human corpses look healthier “Who are you?”

Logan looked at Tali, she was just like he remembered _wonder if I can stop her father?_ Logan thought to himself as Logan lowered his gun and took a drink of water “We have a mutual ‘friend’ the name Shepard mean anything to you?”

Tali blinked that stunned her but she recovered quick enough “What about her?”

Logan smirked “We got information that you were going to be in trouble so here we are and she needs your help”

Tali didn’t like the sound of that, this mission was classified and the geth ambushed them “How could you possibly know that?”

Logan just looked at the other quarians who still had their weapons pointed at them “Lower your weapons or you will hurt my feelings” Logan warned “Rayne is already mad enough at me already so let’s not make things worse shall we?”

Tali frowned before telling her team to lower their weapons “If you were really sent by Commander Shepard prove it” she said.

Logan nodded “Fair enough, you ever end up using that music you got from that geth incursion from your time hunting Saren?”

Tali looked at the burnt human “Yes. She told me the same thing when I first saw her again, she told you about that?”

Logan smirked and chuckled slightly to himself “Something like that” he said while turning on his radio for the first time “EDI we are done here, tell Rayne to hurry up not sure how long the quarrians will wait”

 

Rayne had just gotten back from Horizon, after she had picked up Jack. Logan had warned her that Horizon would be hard on her but she was not ready for Kaidan calling her a traitor and turning his back on her. She had thought about him ever since she woke up, she had wondered how much she had lost and now she knew. The thought of Kaidan being out there to support her had kept her going and now he just tore her heart out. Once back on the ship, she told Garrus that she would be fine, who seemed to be making sure she was feeling ok more so then normal.

EDI relayed the message from Logan to Rayne and after a course was set for Horizon, Rayne sat in her cabin and noticed the photo of Kaidan smiling at her from her desk.

“Fuck you Alenko” she said refusing to cry and placed the photo face down before walking out of the room.

Once the Normandy arrived at Horizon and the quarrians saw Commander Shepard they knew Logan was telling the truth, which was good thing since they were starting to think he was lying and a spy or something.

Logan looked up at Rayne “Took your time” he said.

Rayne glared at him “Not the time” she warned.

Logan frowned before he realized “Ah, you met Kaidan didn’t you?”

Rayne didn’t look at him “Not talking about it and even if I was going to I wouldn’t with you of all people”

Logan held up his hands in surrender “Truce?” he said before pointing at Tali and the quarrians “They don’t know who I am yet, I thought I would leave that to you otherwise they might just think I am a spy and shoot my ass”

Rayne looked at Logan “And that would a terrible shame”

Logan acted as if he was hurt “Oh you wound me. I am going back to the ship I’ll let EDI know what you can expect on the next missions”

Rayne watched him leave before shaking her head and sighing as she looked at Tali “Good to see you Tali”

Tali smiled “Good to see you too” she said giving the human a hug, before looking at Logan walking away “So who is he anyway?”

Rayne sighed “You might want to sit down, this is big”

Back on the ship Logan got a handful of files and went down to where Jack was so gain an ally in his war with Cerberus. Talking with Jack was always difficult, well in the early days it was, so full of pain and rage that the wrong word could set her off and Logan was going to tell her everything she wanted to know.

“Hey who the fuck are you?” Jack asked before she saw his face “What the fuck happened to your face?”

Logan just looked at her “I am your new best friend”

Jack scoffed turning her back on him “I don’t need friends”

Logan laughed and sat down “Oh trust me you will want to be my friend” he said sitting down “what would you say if I told you, I know everything you want to know and I am going to take out Cerberus?”

Jack frowned “I would want to know what the fuck you’re talking about?”

Logan just sat there not moving “I know everything about you, well the important shit anyway”

Jack got angry thinking this burnt freak knew anything about her, she swore and grabbed the front of his shirt and in less than a second found a gun pointed under her chin, it happened so fast she didn’t have time to react “Do not confuse me for Rayne, I am not her. Do not think I am with Cerberus, I’m not, stay on my good side and I can tell you everything you want to know about them, piss me off and I will blow fucking noodles out of your head” Logan said his glowing red eyes drilling a hole through her.

Jack frowned but didn’t back off and still holding the front of his shirt “You don’t know me…” she started to say.

Logan cut her off “You never knew your parents and spent your whole life growing up in a Cerberus medical facility where you were abused and trained to fight and kill, they abused you daily, thinking that pain was the secret to unlocking ‘true biotic’ potential in humans, you escaped by killing everyone between you and the exit….How am I going so far?”

Jack let him go and backed off “Ok let’s say I believe you which I don’t, and in return for this you get what?”

Logan smiled and put his gun away “Relax, I would want you to help me take Cerberus H.Q when the time comes. It’s a space station I heard your good at destroying those”

Jack frowned “You read my file?”

Logan chuckled “Something like that” he said offering her a bunch of flies he had in his hand “I highlighted the stuff you would find interesting, oh and if anyone asks you got those yourself not me”

Jack frowned “Why?”

Logan sighed “Let’s just say that Rayne and I don’t exactly get along and she really does not like it when I do things before she approves of it”

Jack laughed “You’re scared of her?”

Logan laughed at that “No, don’t be stupid, but when Rayne and I fight things get nasty real quick and we have to be kept apart at all times”

Jack seemed shocked “Really?”

Logan nodded and went to walk away “Really”

Miranda had spent almost all her time looking at Cerberus past dealings and she hated to admit this but it looked as if Logan was telling the truth about the Illusive man, the real question was what Logan was planning, Rayne seemed convinced that he just wanted the Reapers dead but Miranda could read people well and she could tell that Logan would do far worse than what Rayne was prepared to do herself. Miranda sighed and once again made a false report for the Illusive man, she did not want him knowing anything until she knew for sure what Logan knew and considering he had refused to talk about what was coming in front of her she knew that it had something to do with Cerberus. The question was what?

 

After Rayne had got back on the ship and Tali and got her bunk ready before she went to see Logan, the temptation to talk to someone who knew one outcome of the future was almost impossible to pass up. Tali had to know if he knew what would happen to the quarians.

Logan was in the A.I core and since EDI didn’t need the floor space and Legion was not here yet, it would do as his room for the time being he was doing pull-ups when Tali walked in.

The scars on Logan were worse with his shirt off and the sheer amount of damage to the humans body was shocking to Tali and even a little intimidating, if he went though that but is still alive what would it take to put him down for good?, Tali could also see the cybernetics which covered his body like a map.

Logan dropped to the floor “Ah Tali” he said as he wiped the sweat off his face “I guess you have some questions for me”

Tali nodded “Yes but if this is a bad time I can...”

Logan shook his head “No its fine I was done anyway” He said before turning his head “How many that time EDI?”

EDI’s electronic voice replied “Three hundred and fifty”

Logan nodded before turning back to Tali “Do you trust me?”

Tali frowned before asking “Why?”

Logan raised his eyebrows “If you do exactly what I say, there is a chance we can stop your father from being killed. I need you to trust me”

Tali was not expecting this and starting panicking “Tell me!” she yelled at him

Logan held up his hands as if to tell her to calm down “Those parts you have been sending back to the fleet need to stop, right now!” Logan looked her in the eyes that were glowing behind her mask “your father has been rebuilding them so he can perform weapons tests on them”

Tali shook her head and started to say something but what Logan said next silenced her before she could.

“The geth will wake up” Logan said simply “And when they do, they will seize control of the Alarei and kill every single person on that ship” he said talking calmly as if was ordering food.

Tali sat down “But that would make him a ….

Logan nodded “A war criminal? Yes, it would”

Tali shook her head “No, my father would not do this”

Logan just shrugged “How bout I tell you exactly what happened in my universe? If you still don’t believe me, then don’t do anything. But Tali, I had to watch you find your father’s corpse. I know you’re not the same Tali I knew but it’s strange you are still like a little sister to me and I am trying to help”

Tali sighed before nodding “Ok let’s hear it”

Logan started telling her everything, well everything up to the point of the quarians declaring war on the geth, he did not share how the war played out, she didn’t need to know about the peace between geth and quarians, just in case she did anything to ruin that chance. He did tell her that she would meet a geth unit though, who would save her life and she would save its life as well.

Tali put her hand to her head and sighed, all of this was too much “Anything else?” she asked almost scared of the answer.

Logan nodded “Yeah, the quarians can go back to Rannoch anytime they want, the geth don’t want it or need it. In fact they have been keeping clean since”

Tali held her arms out in gesture Logan knew meant disbelief “Really?”

Logan shook his head “Well it’s not that easy, see geth are divided, one group of them serves the Reapers and was behind the Citadel attack four…wait two years ago” Logan said, the different time lines were hard to follow at times.

“Geth don’t work against each other” Tali said but she sounded unsure but also hopeful.

Logan shrugged “Of course they do, this is the first time though. The other group is isolationist, they want to be left alone, they might sometimes be seen outside of the Veil but they will only defend themselves they don’t go looking for fights”

Tali shook her head “No it can’t be that simple”

Logan chuckled “It’s not simple; they have no reason to trust you, every time they have done so in the past, organics attack”

Tali snapped her head back towards Logan “You’re on their side?” she asked the very thought of any version of Shepard being pro-geth was too strange, but he seemed to be.

Logan rose his eyebrows “Where I’m from so were you, hell one geth unit saved your life more than once”

Tali shook her head “This is insane”

Logan smiled “You haven’t seen anything yet” before he pointed at his wrist “You’re on a time limit Tali, get you dad to stop the experiments right now” he told her turning around so his back was now facing her “now unless there is anything else” he said turning his back on her and sat back down, Tali looked at him one last time before she left him alone.

Logan had managed to find a photo of Liara T’Soni on the extra-net, it was from this universe of course but it was still her. Logan looked at the photo and ran his hand along it “Did you make it out? Are you waiting for me? Or do you think I am dead?” Logan asked himself; thankfully EDI didn’t try and answer.

Rayne made her way around the ship, she had asked Logan what the Collectors were doing with the colonists and his answer disturbed her “Some things we need to find out for yourself” Rayne didn’t know what that meant exactly but it worried her. Rayne was looking forward to being on Illium though and to see Liara again would make the trip worth it but the real benefit would be getting that man off her ship.

After she spoke to Jacob about scouting the ship his father disappeared on, she went to talk to Garrus. Garrus and her seemed to be a lot closer than what they were before, while Rayne never thought about Garrus that way before but she had to admit that she enjoyed being around him, even if at the moment she did not know why.

Illium was the next stop, Logan stayed away from the others, living in the A.I Core, which helped a little with the crew accepting EDI. Rayne also questioned Logan on exactly what he was planning.

“C’mon Rayne you don’t really think I would tell you did you?” Logan asked mockingly.

Rayne raised an eyebrow “Yes”

Logan chuckled softly “Good guess” he said looking at the hologram of Rayne, since they were a floor apart for the ships safety “I will build an army of the worst killers in the galaxy. Kind of what Garrus was doing on Omega except I will make them work for me…”

Rayne frowned “How?”

Logan shook his head “You really want to know?” he asked and when he saw Rayne nod he answered “Ok then, I will brutally kill their leaders in front of them. Every person that refuses, I will kill and make example out of them. They will work for me or they will die horribly”

Rayne shook her head “So you are going on a killing spree?”

Logan sighed “No. I am targeting Merc groups and vorcha. No one you would have a problem me targeting”

Rayne did a double take when she heard that “Vorcha? You are going to recruit vorcha?” she asked noting really believing him.

Logan nodded “Damn right I am. Vorcha are easily motivated with violence and are a handful in battle” he told her “once I have my army; I will go to war against Cerberus”

Rayne nodded “So why Illium then?” while Rayne didn’t like the idea of Logan terrorizing the galaxy she did feel a little better knowing that it was going to be mercenary groups and vorcha, still the thought of Logan backed up by an army of mercenary’s and vorcha would be quite formidable to any ground force.

Logan sighed “Well I want to see Liara” he said quietly, Rayne knew better than anyone how powerful his feelings were towards Liara. Logan kept everyone at a distance except Liara, only Liara in his universe saw the real Logan Shepard, Rayne could only hope that she would find a man who would love her half as much as what Logan loved Liara.

“And I also need to set up a far better intelligence for you than Cerberus” Logan finished speaking.

Rayne nodded “That would be good, Intel I can trust”

Logan only smirked “Just wait and see Rayne, just wait and see”

 

Illium was warm, just like Logan remembered, walking apart from Rayne and the others.

“Rayne” Logan called out “Thane is there” he said pointing at a tall building in the distance “And Samara is at the docks and that one you can do by yourself”

Rayne frowned and seemed to sense that Logan was not telling her something “Why what’s wrong with her?”

Logan smirked “She once told me that it was fortunate that she was under oath to me and if she had met me under different circumstances then her code would compel her to kill me” he said looking back at Rayne “I would like to avoid having a fight to the death with a Justicar if I can avoid it”

Rayne frowned and moved the group out of the walkway to allow people to pass “She that dangerous?”

Logan shook his head “To you? No, Me? Very” he explained “Think of her like a warrior monk that only lives to punish the guilty I guess, they don’t play games and their code covers just about everything. Someone like me does not follow their code and it can turn into a fight very easily. Better if I keep my distance” Logan said and turned his back to Rayne and walked away.

While Rayne did shopping Logan headed towards Liara’s office, of course Liara didn’t know him so she made him wait and he was still waiting when Rayne entered and was told to go straight in. Logan shook his head and simply walked in with Rayne while the asari assistant started yelling out to him that he wasn’t allowed in there.

As Liara finished up her call and turned around, Logan could feel his heart quicken slightly, he had started to forget what she sounded like and he had forgotten the smell of her perfume. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he stepped forward after Rayne had spoken to her and even introduced her to him.

Liara and Logan stood about five feet apart and Logan cleared his throat “Well this is awkward” he joked while scratching his head and after he took a deep breath he seemed like he was going to say something when he stopped and looked at Liara again “there is an easier way to do this. I need you to link our minds”

Liara only raised an eyebrow and looked at Rayne who nodded “He is not lying and this way would be quicker” Rayne said.

Liara nodded and moved closer to Logan and looked him in the eyes “This had better be worth it”

Logan gasped when he felt her presence in his mind, unlike the other times Liara was not really going out of her way to be gentle and while she was not being rough or even hurting him, she was not however trying to make it enjoyable for him like she did every other time, this was a straight information exchange not anything else.

In his mind, she saw herself and Logan bonding before they ended up on Ilos, Logan showed her everything; she saw herself and Logan fighting an asari commando, a spectre. She saw the two of them fighting a yahg, the horrors of the Reaper War and the Reapers landing on Thessia. Watching the Reapers burning Thessia was not something she expected to see and yet Liara saw it all and even saw herself letting Logan explore her mind, all of these memories played out like watching a movie in fast forward.

Logan watched as Liara threw up, he moved closer to her in an attempt to comfort her when she held her hand up.

“I am sorry Logan but I am not her” Liara said softly “I can see and feel the feelings you have for me but they are one sided. I do not know you” she explained.

Logan opened his mouth as if to say something but slowly closed his mouth and nodded slowly, while no one else might have noticed Rayne did notice Logan blinking away a tear from his eyes before he answered “Fair enough” he said as he took a deep breathe “well I can still help you”

Liara smiled softly at him “I would like that and thank you for sharing those memories with me”

Logan nodded weakly still feeling rejected “They are part yours too” He said before he looked at the door behind him “can you call Nyxeris in?”

Liara frowned but nodded and called for her assistant in and as the other asari walked in, Logan moved behind her and before anyone could stop him calmly shot her in the back of the head.

“GOD DAMN IT LOGAN!” Rayne screamed as she got sprayed by brains at the same time everyone had their guns pointed at Logan.

Liara held a hand up to stop everyone from firing “She was the Observer wasn’t she?” Liara guessed.

Logan nodded and waited for everyone to lower their weapons before he told Liara where exactly to find Shadow Broker but after he told her the system she needed to go to she remembered the planet.

Logan looked at Rayne “She will need your help, trust me you will want to fight this yahg, first time I had seen one” he smiled knowing Rayne was just as interested in alien culture as he was “I am going to keep Tela Vasir from leaving the planet and helping Shadow Broker” he said thinking that having a Spectre of Vasir’s talent would be very useful in the war, plus he felt like he owed her one after all she did once save his life a long time ago and he didn’t like killing her the first time, thinking that she had just chosen the wrong side but still serving the Council in her own way. Logan had always wondered if he would ever have a Spectre after him, _one day,_ _most likely, one day soon even._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's plan starts while Rayne worries about how far he will go

**Chapter 7**

Rayne watched Logan closely, she could tell he was upset but she was surprised at how quickly he buried it. In fact if she didn’t know him as well as she did then she might not have noticed it at all. Liara had paid Logan very well for the information, which he had asked for.

 

“You’re asking for payment?” Jacob asked sounding surprised.

 

Logan looked at him “Of course. I wouldn’t if she was the same Liara I lo…knew” Logan then looked back at Liara “but she just looks like her. None of you are my friends” Logan said simply, his voice showing no signs of emotion at all, almost monotone, like he was bored with talking. Rayne could tell he was distancing himself emotionally from the Normandy crew. That was a very bad sign.

 

After he left Rayne looked back at Liara “We need to be careful with him” she said to the young asari.

 

Liara nodded “Agreed”

 

Logan headed towards the markets; he remembered there was a couple of wannabe mercs there. He made them a generous offer and told them that he was going after Cerberus and since being aliens, they of course jumped at the chance to go after the xenophobic group. Once he had a small team, which he hoped they could stay alive long enough to be useful. He then found the volus smuggler Pitne For he waited until Rayne was done playing hero before he gave the volus a choice either work for him or Logan would take his suit off right there kill him with exposure, Pitne For made the smart choice. Logan then found the murderer Elnora and made a similar offer that he made to Pitne For. Join or die.

 

Once they were following him, he had told the two asari to link minds with him, so that they could see the Reaper war, their home world falling, the Genophage being cured and parts of the final battle on Earth.

 

After they were done being sick, he told them to show the rest of his small group. Now that they knew the stakes, they agreed to follow him. Of course Logan did not tell them everything or show them everything. Lucky for him Liara had taught him how to block parts of his mind so other asari would not get a full reading of his mind.

 

They did seem nervous however, this scarred human scared them but at this point they really didn’t want to know what he would do if they betrayed him. He had asked them to provide a distraction on an asari Spectre. They made sure Tela Vasir was focused on them, while he waited against a wall acting as if he was very drunk. No one would think he was any sort of threat.

 

They watched in shock and awe as he ambushed the asari spectre and beat her half to death. Tela Vasir never saw it coming, one moment she saw a drunk stumbling human trying to pee against a wall and a couple arguing in front of her, as she got close though she realized her mistake. The human was not drunk and was waiting for her.

 

During the First Contact War the turians referred to humans as ‘krogan lite’, the other races at first thought it was a joke, it wasn’t. As helmet footage was leaked onto the extranet the universe saw humans using tactics that no other race would use and fighting with a ferocity that few could match.

 

Logan’s first attack broke her leg; his next attack drove the wind from her lungs his next attacks took her out of the fight by slamming her face into a wall over and over again. Asari are very dangerous at range, humans lack the biotics to match power with them however humans are far more dangerous up close and Logan was an expert using just his hands and while Vasir is highly trained and under different conditions the two of them could destroy a city block fighting one another. Not this time, with the close range of Logan’s attacks and the knowledge that it is very difficult to use biotics while getting beaten to a pulp, so far only Samara was able to fight back while being beaten, but the Justicar had a lot more fighting experience then Tela Vasir.

 

Logan removed his hood covering his head and made sure to look right at a camera so they knew it was him. Wiping the blood of his hands he looked down at Vasir and checked her pulse and tucked a piece of paper under her armour, so that no one would find it other than her, details of Cerberus bases and known agents. Logan hoped no one else would find it, as word would get out very fast.

 

Rayne had soon forgotten about Logan, since Samara and Thane had since joined them and since Logan had told her what to expect they made short work of any resistance they encountered. She then helped Liara take down the Shadow Broker and because of the information he had given her Garrus knew when to dive out of the way of the flying desk.

 

While Rayne was dealing with the Shadow Broker, Logan made his way to Omega and made sure Elnora stayed outside of Afterlife.

 

Logan looked around and saw her sitting in a corner with a young girl, as Logan walked towards her he casually picked up a bottle off a table and smashed it over the head of a turian that was harassing a dancer and kept walking as if it was nothing, the dancer didn’t even get a good look at the human who just helped her, she did shake her head at security who went to intercept him though.

 

Logan walked up to the table, his glowing eyes staring at Morinth before he sat down at the table like he was invited “Morinth, just the person I was looking for” Logan said, his voice interrupting them, before he looked at the girl “leave now” he said in a threatening voice.

 

Morinth watched as she watched her next victim run off, Morinth went to stand up but Logan shook his head “You know your mother will soon learn of where you are? Of course Aria already knows you are here as well” he warned.

 

Morinth sat back down and took a good look at the human and her first thought was this man was dangerous “I take it you know my mother?”

 

Logan shrugged “In another life” he answered not really answering her question “I know what you are, so don’t bother trying that shit on me. I do want to give you a job though” he said as he looked at the pink drink the young girl was drinking and turned his nose up in disgust at it before he waved a waitress over and asked for a different drink.

 

Morinth raised her eyebrow “Why would I want to?” _This human is strange, like he knows what I am but is not fearful at all, he is definitely a trained killer, I can see that much_ she thought to herself

 

Logan smirked and took the drink the waitress had just given him “You know enough to know there is a storm coming, if you want to survive that storm and stay one step ahead of your mother you should listen very carefully” he explained. He told her exactly what was going on with the human colonies and why they were going missing and what was to come...well most of it, he never mentioned the Reapers though, as he had thought that would make him sound crazy.

 

Morinth waved her hand as if to say ‘go on’

 

Logan learned forward “I need people taken out of the picture before that storm arrives and these will be far more challenging than some dumb young human”

 

Morinth scoffed “You want me to be an assassin?”

 

Logan shrugged “Why not? Your skills and ‘natural’ abilities would allow you to take out targets that pose a real risk to everyone, you included”

 

Morinth shook her head “and if I say no?”

 

Logan smirked “Nothing, I will turn around and walk out. And your mother will find you and kill you and that’s if you are lucky” he half lied, truth was if she rejected his offer he would kill her before he left Omega

 

Morinth raised her eyebrow “If I am lucky?” she asked while taking a drink. _He is lying, there is no way he would let me leave._

 

Logan shrugged his shoulders “Let’s just say in the war coming asari like you will be targeted”

 

That got Morinth’s attention “You’re lying” she said not sounding so sure.

 

“Am I? You can defend yourself but your sisters? Locked away in that temple or whatever asari call it? Tell me do you know what a sitting duck is?” Logan asked taking a long sip of the drink while staring at her, before he decided to tell her about the Reapers. Putting the glass down he learned forward “With any of your victims, did you ever get a sense of something else in there, maybe just under the surface? A noise, an urge? Something that does not belong? Odds are good it was the Reapers”

 

Morinth frowned and asked in a low but dangerous tone “You know my sisters?“

 

Logan nodded “I met them where I am from, I had to drag one away while the other blew herself up to stop a Reaper horde. I was surprised she was able to fight off Reaper control for that long” he said while staring at her as he finished his drink and placed the glass back down. His words hinted at the fact his was telling the truth.

 

“Reapers?” she asked, there were a few people that believed that but only a small handful really knew it, as if they had seen proof, Morinth knew that Logan had seen it for himself.

 

Logan nodded “They would of viewed them as gods, some might have even been relived when they knew you were killing them” he told her looking over his shoulder at the human girl he had scared off, who was still waiting around looking very lost inside the club.

 

Morinth was quiet for a moment before answering “There has been a few like that yes?” she admitted, truth was she had felt it more than once and more often as time went on “Where are you from?”

 

Logan sighed “If you were any other asari I would show you but I can do one better” he said before standing up and motioning her to follow.

 

Once they left the club, Logan ordered Elnora to link minds with Morinth, despite the uneasiness Elnora felt she did as she was asked. She never did recognise the older asari from Illium as she never did met her, she had only heard other Eclipse talking about her.

 

Almost right away Morinth’s mind overwhelmed the young asari’s mind and with mere moments Elnora was dead her mouth stuck frozen open in pain, no screams or any other sound other than her body hitting the floor could be heard.

 

Morinth looked down at Elnora before looking back at Logan “She was loyal to you, you know?”

 

Logan shook his head “As loyal as a coward could be, she would of betrayed me the first chance she got” he said as he moved the body out of sight.

 

 

“So you are telling the truth. That changes things” Morinth said still feeling the high she always felt from her victims “So who would you want me to target?” she asked as she noticed, Logan did seem a bit unnerved after witnessing what she did with Elnora, but to his credit he quickly hid it.

 

Logan looked around “Military leaders, politicians and other hard to reach people that have been compromised. Some of them will be extremely hard to get to and even harder to kill. But a psycho killer such as you should find it a fun challenge”

 

Morinth laughed at that “You never saw me ever do that before did you?” she asked smiling.

 

Logan looked her in the eyes and shook his head “No, I never did. While you and I will never happen, there will be many more. Some groups just won’t listen to a human or an asari for that matter unless we make them”

 

Morinth smiled and nodded “You plan on building an army?”

 

Logan smirked “Follow me, for now. I have other business here on Omega I have to take care of” he told her and started to walk away before turning back to Morinth “Cross me and I will find you and then you will hope your mother finds you first” he warned.

 

Morinth smiled seductively “Oh sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. You are going to be fun to be around I can tell that already”

 

Now he had to go meet with what was left of the Mercenary groups on Omega _this should be fun_ he thought

 

 

Just like Logan had told Rayne, The Illusive Man had contacted her not long afterwards and told her about a ship, which was hard to act surprised. He also asked about the strange reports he had been hearing. Rayne lied and while illusive man knew she was lying he didn’t think much of it, he was confident enough that he would find out soon enough. He had also asked about the brutal fist fight that took place on the Citadel between Logan, Rayne lied again which was far less convincing but he knew she wouldn’t tell him anything more.

 

The Illusive Man had decided he would see what his sources could find out and failing that he would have him killed. Pressing a button on the arm of his chair “Please send Kai Lang in” he ordered, there was a brief pause before “right away sir” answered one of his subordinates.

 

Rayne had managed to find out just who the Collectors were, she was annoyed Logan did not tell her that information, but EDI explained to her that Logan would wanted her to find out on her own.

 

Miranda came running in looking shocked “A Spectre was just attacked on Illium, it was him” she said sounding very angry.

 

Rayne nodded “Tela Vasir?” she asked.

 

Miranda nodded but before she could ask how she knew that, Rayne answered her “Tela was working for the Shadow Broker, Logan did say he was going to remove that threat to us” she said.

 

“You mean to Liara?” Garrus suggested, he quickly noticed everyone staring at him “She could be useful if we ever have to deal with him?”

 

Miranda nodded before adding “I don’t buy it, why not just kill her?”

 

Garrus shook his head “That I don’t know” he admitted.

 

Rayne was pacing back and forth “A living Spectre is better than a dead one” she suggested and looked at Garrus who nodded, before she added “And don’t count on that, Logan would kill anyone who got in his way, never forget that”

 

Garrus nodded “Understood”

 

“But why not just talk to her?” Rayne asked the two of them “why beat her half to death?”

 

Miranda looked at Rayne “Because he does not have Spectre clearance here, She would have no reason to listen to him and that is assuming the Council has not put a hit on him yet which they definitely will now” she said before Miranda added “Commander you know him better than any of us, We are just guessing at this point though”

 

Rayne closed her eyes and sighed “I don’t know” she admitted before asking Miranda to leave so she could talk to Garrus alone.

 

“I hope you realize why I couldn’t let you kill him?” She asked.

 

Garrus shook his head, “I am guessing for the same reason you didn’t let me kill Dr Saleon”

 

Rayne sighed “It is one thing to kill in self-defence or in combat, it is another to murder someone in cold blood”

 

Garrus flicked his mandibles “I know that, but he betrayed everyone. People died because of him Shepard”

 

Rayne nodded “And he would have had to live with that, he made a mistake”

 

Garrus flicked his mandibles “We will never know now. Logan killed him anyway” while Garrus was unsure of how he felt about Sidnois, but he was becoming convinced that he and Rayne could have something more.

 

“Council is still dragging their feet” Rayne said changing the subject

 

Garrus chuckled “You sound surprised?” he said jokingly.

 

Rayne shook her head “I am just worried what Logan will do with them now”

 

Garrus nodded “You sound more worried about him than the Collectors?” he asked.

 

Rayne ran her hand though her hair “You have no idea what he is capable of Garrus. To say that he is ruthless is an understatement, in his own universe he cut the lungs out of the only father figure he ever knew. Just imagine what he would do in a universe were no one cares about him and vice versa?”

 

Garrus was silent for a moment before he asked “You think we will have to stop him?”

 

Rayne sighed before she answered “One day I think we might, but for now he is needed. He would be outside of the Reapers plans and the knowledge he has will be needed”

 

Garrus sat down next to Rayne “Do you think you could take him?” he asked honestly with a slight worry in his voice.

 

Rayne looked at Garrus for a moment before she looked away “If I can keep my distance yes. Vanguards are vulnerable from a distance from say snipers?” she said with a slight smirk on her face before she got serious “but up close? No chance he was toying with me before and I know it. He also has trained in anti-vanguard tactics so he knows what to expect” Rayne then looked Garrus in the eyes “He would target you, Thane and Zaeed first” she told him before she looked down at her feet “Next would Tali, Miranda and Jacob” she said, she was not scared of him for her own benefit, no she knew that he outmatched her friends and that ruthless cunning could be used against them.

 

Garrus listened before he asked “And Samara?”

 

Rayne weakly smiled “He would use her own code against her, he knows all of our weaknesses and has had to plan for all outcomes” she answered before she looked back up at Garrus “you saw him fight while not holding back, what can you tell me though?” she asked.

 

Garrus nodded as he took all this information in before he answered “No wasted movement, if it works, he will do it. He works on joints and breaking bones. If I could compare him to anything it would be a sledgehammer”

 

Rayne and Garrus spoke for a few hours after that, Rayne made sure he was fine; she had never seen Garrus that angry and obsessed with revenge. Thankfully she was able to talk him down; she hoped she would see later that she was right. Afterwards Rayne went to talk to Tali who wanted to see her father to talk him out of weapon tests on geth.

 

Tali convinced that Logan did not tell her everything, wanted to talk to Rayne about the information he gave her and wanted to know if it could be false, Rayne had told her that while Logan was a psychopath in her view, she admitted to Tali that he has not lied about any information he has given anyone.

 

She also had a feeling that the situation between her people and the Geth would end badly and her father would have a huge hand in it. Rayne had surprised her however when she told her that she would take her to the Fleet and set a course right away.

 

 

 

Logan stood in front of three vorcha and told them that they now work for him and the Blood Pack belonged to him, the three of them laughed and the one in the middle that seemed to be doing all the talking stepped forward “I LEADER, YOU DEAD MAN!” the vorcha screamed in his face.

 

Logan sighed and in a blink of an eye, smashed his fist into the vorcha’s throat while gripping the back of its head, glowing blue as he added biotic power to his strikes. Logan’s fist slammed into the alien’s throat over and over again with enough power to crack concrete, the vorcha tried to fight back but Logan caught its arm at the wrist and using his biotics pulled as hard as he could, the result was gory as it was disturbing, the vorcha’s arm came off at the elbow and in one motion Logan threw the arm behind him and kept punching the creature’s throat.

 

Vorcha respect violence more than anything, to be the boss, Logan knew he had to make an example of this one; out of the corner of his eye he noticed Morinth keeping the other two from getting involved. The leader tried to fall to the ground but Logan held the creature up by the back of its head and kept punching, blood splattered his forearm as he crushed the alien’s throat and after a minute, Logan finally stopped punching and let go of the vorcha before he placed his combat boot on the back of its head keeping it there

 

Locking eyes with the remaining two and without looking away stomped as hard as he could on the back of the alien’s head finally killing the alien.

 

Logan looked at his forearm and wiped it off “Any questions?” he asked the remaining two, before he nodded at Morinth who let them go “I am in charge now” the two vorcha looked at their leader and quickly nodded their heads.

 

Looking back down at the vorcha that he just beat to death “Good, get this piece of shit out of here” he said before he looked at the other two vorcha “bring everyone here, anyone who doesn’t follow you, kill them” he ordered.

 

After a few days Logan finally had the Blood Pack on Omega under his control, of course he had to repeat the lesson he had taught the original leader of the Blood Pack, over a dozen times. The vorcha that were loyal to him also helped kill anyone else that didn’t fall in line, but thankfully Logan only had to kill a two dozen members before the rest of them started to listen. The krogan were the hardest though, but forcing them to watch their toughest krogan members scream as he removed their head plates was enough to get to follow him, of course they didn’t like it at first. Once the Blood Pack was under his control he asked the young asari that he had picked up on Ilium to link minds with him and then to share what she had seen to the Blood Pack. The krogan, once they found out the genophage would be cured and they were fighting enemies that would threaten that become fiercely loyal. This only made attacking the Eclipse so much easier.

 

Logan had set up a meet with the Eclipse and taken them hostage right away. His Blood Pack keeping them from going anywhere. Once Logan had terrified them into submission he once again had the asari members of his group show them what they were fighting against. They quickly fell in line; this however was taking too long so he attacked their stronghold outright and lined up the hostages; the Eclipse never stood a chance, not when Logan did not care how many of the Blood Pack they killed. The Eclipse was unprepared for The Blood Pack using human battle tactics. It was not long before the survivors of the Eclipse were lined up and Logan went about making an example of them.

 

Logan had already cut the eyes out of four high ranking batarians, burnt three humans to death and scalped an asari. He left the second in command of the Eclipse alive…for now.

 

All of this while the rest the Eclipse watched “I will ask again, who runs Eclipse?” he asked, it was the same question he asked before he killed another high ranking member. He stood in front of a salarian who was on its knees, using a metal pipe he forced the salarian to look at him “Who is in charge?” he asked, the implication clear, if he answered wrong Logan would beat him to death in front of everyone.

 

“You are” the salarian said quietly in fear.

 

“I am sorry I could not hear that?” Logan said cupping his ear.

 

“YOU ARE!” the salarian screamed.

 

“Good man…frog…whatever” Logan chuckled before he asked the next question “Jona Sederis is in prison yes?”

 

The salarian nodded and ran off to do what he was ordered..

 

Logan smiled “Good, kill her” he ordered. He could not have anyone else threatening his chain of command. He then repeated what he did with the Blood Pack and got the asari to link minds with him and then to share the images with the rest of them, of course he also told Morinth if anyone tried anything against him she could do whatever she wanted to them, something that got the attention of every single asari in Eclipse, since he had made no effort to hide what she was to them.

 

“Commander Shepard was right!” One of the human members said.

 

Logan looked at the human who spoke “Yeah, she was and the Council is still doing nothing about it” he told them as he paced in front of them “which is why we are going to get their attention”

 

Eclipse members talked amongst themselves for a few moments all of them were ready to follow him to hell and back if needed. They now knew that the war was coming.

 

Using the resources he had gotten from the Eclipse and the Blood Pack he ordered a team to come with him, while others were sent to steal a Cerberus ship, others were given orders to recruit batarians.

 

A week later while Rayne had just reached the Fleet, Logan was on board a dead Reaper ‘collecting’ husks and Scions. He was glad that he came prepared with asari biotics; the asari quickly isolated the husks and stored them in a ship they had bought along just for this occasion. The Scions were much more difficult to capture, but not impossible, if frozen they were harmless. However keeping them frozen was a real problem, he made sure not to capture to many of them for safety reasons. Logan also made sure they knew to avoid touching anything as much as possible.

 

That was when sniper fire began to target husks.

 

Logan ordered them not to return fire on the sniper, who he knew was Legion. Instead he made them gather as many as the Scions and Husks as the ship could safely carry. Once that was done, he then ordered them after the Reaper IFF he knew to be on the ship. Once they had a copy but left the original there, he went then went looking for the geth sniper.

 

He yelled out as loud as he could hope the geth sniper could hear him “I can get you to Commander Shepard!”

 

After a moment’s silence a computerized voice responded “What do you want?”

 

Logan smiled to himself “Just want to talk” he answered before ordering the mercenary’s with him to lower their weapons.

 

Slowly a geth could be seen sticking its head out from behind cover “You know Shepard - Commander?” it asked.

 

“I can get you to talk to her right now” Logan answered while bring his Omni-tool up and contacted EDI, who he had made sure to have a direct line too.

 

 

Rayne was with Tali trying to talk some sense into her father when EDI notified her that Logan had some information for her.

 

“This had better be good Logan” Rayne said with a threatening tone.

 

Logan chuckled and just turned his Omni-tool so that the geth could be seen “I have someone here who wants to talk to you here”

 

Rayne and Tali both gasped as a geth began to speak to them; it told them of its mission and with Logan’s insistence told them of Rannoch and expressed an interest in meeting.

 

Logan came back into view “As you can see I have been busy, I will leave him here for you to pick up. I trust Tali has spoken to her father by now?”

 

Tali could be seen over the shoulder of Rayne and nodded “Yes, although no one believes me or you for that matter” she said with a slight tone; like he should of seen this coming.

 

“Well if you want Rannoch back, I would tell the fleet to get here now” Logan said with a smirk before he got serious again “Oh and Rayne it is in your best interest to make sure they don’t just cut him up”

 

“It” Rayne corrected before she added “and why is that?”

 

Logan sighed “This could stop a costly war from happening between the geth and the quarians and allow Rannoch to be taken back without bloodshed; I thought you would want that?” he asked before he looked over his shoulder at something or someone else before turning back “The geth are not your enemy, but they will be if you don’t get the two of them to stop fighting. Oh and just so you know if you don’t the quarians will not survive this time, for them it is make peace or be killed down to the very last ship” he said before he turned off the Omni-tool, cutting transmission.

 

Rayne rubbed her eyes and looked at Tali to see what she thought, who nodded her agreement “He has been right so far”

 

“Make peace? You cannot be serious?” Tali’s father exclaimed.

 

Tali turned around “What choice do we have? You heard what he said and he was right about you and a lot of other things so far, so why not this?”

 

Rayne sighed this was not going to be easy, she sure hoped Logan was right.

 

Logan turned his head to the salarian that interrupted him “What?”

 

“We are ready to go sir” he answered, with a slight nervousness in his voice.

 

Logan nodded and as he walked on the ship he saw Pitne For, who was still unsure of what Logan wanted him for.

 

“Pitne you are going to the Citadel and you will be bringing guests” Logan told him smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you are all aware the Logan in this story is the same one from my other fiction Live for something or die for nothing HOWEVER not the exact same, he has made different choices in some parts but the same in others so don't worry about spoilers.


End file.
